Darling
by BaneFiction
Summary: Alec Lightwood, a High School student just trying to get by catches the eye of a rich boy named Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

"So you won't come?" Jace, Alec's best friend stood in the doorway of his room, "I know that Aline girl is going to be there." Alec stared into his mirror, seeing the bruises on his face received earlier that day from the fight he had. They were sore and made his face swell, "After that beating you gave that kid, I thought you would want to be seen looking tough."

Alec sighed and turned towards his friend, "I'm not that into myself like unlike some people."

"Oh, c'mon…" Jace laughed, but when Alec didn't smile back, his face dropped, "Hey, are you really that mad about what she said?" For that past two months, Camille Belcourt had been telling everyone at school that he had tried to kiss her friend, Raphael. He finally lost his temper and confronted them, but it had turned out badly. Though Alec had clearly won the fight, he had gotten suspended and a stern talking to from his father.

"Maybe I am." He shook his head, "Listen I'm confused about some things, and Camille took advantage of that." He looked into his friends eyes, "If I did like boys… Would you still want to be my friend?"

Jace laughed, and put his arm around Alec, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not afraid of boys who like boys, you're stuck with me."

"Jace, really I-"

"Drop it." He let go of Alec and headed down the hallway, Alec staring at the empty space where Jace had been standing.

Alec had been so confused lately. He knew he was supposed to like girls, but lately boys seemed more beautiful. Was he sick?

"Hey!" Alec peeked his head through the doorway, "If I go to that party, will you introduce me to that girl?"

There was a sly smirk on Jace's face, "Sure, anything for you."

After Isabelle had picked out his clothes, a tight gray tank top with a white trim, tight black jeans and dark leather boots, he headed out to Jace's car. It was an old 77' Camaro, the leather was sleek and the radio system worked well.

"You ready?" Jace had his long gold hair tied back, and he wore a long black hoodie with denim jeans. He tossed a bag in the back seat. Alec nodded and the two drove off. The silence between them didn't last long when Jace said, "I didn't want Robert to hear, but tell me what you're going through," he turned left sharply, but Alec had long since gotten used to his friends driving, "No matter what, I'm here for you."

He wanted to tell Jace, he really did. Out of all the people in the world, he knew that he could trust him with all his secrets. With a sigh he said, "The other day in gym, there was that boy I hit with that volley ball. Well…"

"Did he get under your skin?" Jace smirked, "Into the flimsy kind?"

"Jace shut-up for a second," Alec grumbled, it was hard enough admitting this to him without his stupid banter, "Turns out he has 5th period with me, and he's been passing me notes and flirting with me a lot. I thought it was silly, but he wasn't in class yesterday and I started to worry about him a little. That was when Camille confronted me, and I was in a bad mood, and that fight just…"

"Who was that kid again?" Jace asked.

"His first name is Magnus…" He said, his fluttered saying his name out loud.

"Talk about a small world," Jace parked his car, reached for his bag, and grabbed the door handle, "This happens to be HIS party."

The blood rushed from Alec's face at those words, "I'll stay in the car, have fun."

"No, no." Jace ran to the other side of the car and opened his door, grabbing his arm trying to pull him out, "I'm not going to watch your chance at romance disappear. You should go find him." Jace pulled his arm hard, causing him to stumble out of the car falling onto the road. He barely managed to pick himself up before Jace was picking him up and dragging him towards the house.

Sunset was beginning and it settled behind the house, the light was almost blinding but Alec managed to see behind the house. The size of it was impressive, perfect for a large party, which had already started. The music was loud, and there were people yelling and singing.

Jace had gotten the two to the door before Alec could escape, and he rang the doorbell, "This will be fun." Jace said to him, "You should tell that Magnus guy you think he's cool."

"I do not think he's cool," Alec flushed, "He's just some guy that-"

The door opened.

And there stood the dark skinned gold eyed man, Magnus Bane. His hair was wet, and a yellow towel hung around his broad shoulders, like had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a loose pair of dark blue swim trunks. His eyes instantly locked on Alec's. A gentle smirk formed on his lips, making him look almost devilish. Alec froze in his spot, suddenly feeling very warm, "Alexander…" he said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"H-hey…" Alec said, "Nice house."

"Can we come in? I'm Clary's date." Jace said.

"You're Fray's boy?" Magnus said, taking him in, "Sure, the both of you are welcome. Just stay out of the upstairs. Shut the door behind you."

Magnus disappeared quickly, leaving the door open for them. Jace walked in first, Alec second feeling out of place, "Hey, with that look on your face, you're going to make Magnus feel bad."

"What?"

"You're acting like a scared little lamb." Jace leaned against on the dark walls of hallway, "Before you actually go out there, take these." He reached in the backpack he brought and pulled out Alec's swim trunks, "Put these on, show him what a stud you are. Flaunt those abs."

Alec almost choked on his shock, "Jace, you moron!" He seriously wanted to hit him, "Why would I need to put those on?!"

"It's a pool party, dumbass." He threw them at Alec, and then started pulling off his shirt and jeans, revealing his black swimming trunks, "I'll see you out there."

Alec stood in silence for a moment, staring at the floor. What was he afraid of? Magnus? No, well maybe. He sort of felt more excited, but he didn't want word getting to his father about his condition. Alec had always sort of liked his body, but he never wanted to show it like that.

With a sigh, he found a small bathroom with only a standing shower and a great porcelain vanity. The tile was dark and expensive. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed everything looked expensive. Alec took great care not to knock anything over, or make a mess in the bathroom. Sure he was just changing out of his clothes, but he wanted to be careful.

Taking deep breaths, and staring at his own reflection Alec said, "You are not scared. Just go make friends, and have fun." He straightened up, gathered his clothes to give to Jace's bag, and walked out of the bathroom.

When he had found the party, Jace was jumping into one of the biggest house pools he had ever seen. There was even a water slide. People were dancing in their bathing suits, laughing, eating, drinking and all in all having a good time. There were pillars all around the yard, strung with Japanese style lantern lights. The setting sun gave a gold color to the water illuminating the scene.

"Alec!" he heard his name called by several people. There was a group of his friends standing to the far end of the pool. He noticed Simon Lewis, Clary Fray, Mark Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow, and a now soaked Jace.

Quickly, he made his way over to them, looking down trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. When he had reached the group Jace threw his arm around Alec, "He's over there." He whispered pointed to the other side of the pool. Alec had walked right past the group he stood with.

Magnus was holding hands with a pair of legs with very white blond hair. He realized who she was instantly, Camille Belcourt. Alec's heart dropped instantly. Magnus noticed him staring and let go of Camille's hand instantly, staring back at him.

Camille glared back at Magnus, and then followed his trail of sight. Alec was now staring into the eyes of an enraged girl, her face contorted into a scowl. She flipped her long blond hair, and walked away from Magnus.

He didn't really seem to care, because he turned back to his group of friends.

"..and I mean, just look at those eyes." Aline's voice brought him back to the party, "By eyes I mean abs." Everyone was laughing, staring at him. She had gotten closer to Alec, almost enough to where their bare skin touched.

Jace looked grim, eyeing Alec cautiously. Rolling his eyes, Alec turned away and headed towards the house. He realized that he really didn't want to be here; he had no idea what he was trying to prove. Jace was calling after him, and soon he was next to him

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I can tell Aline to back off."

"When she asks what's wrong with me," Alec started, "What are you going to tell her? I can't just throw myself at a girl; it's not fair for her."

"I don't expect you to Alec." Jace crossed his arms, "Listen, if you really are so confused about your sexuality, why don't you go talk to that Magnus guy? He's been looking at you the whole time you've been here."

"The whole 10 minutes?" Alec hissed, "Must be quite a look if you noticed it."

"Yeah, it's quite the look." His friend turned away from him. "I'm not going to force you to sleep with anyone you don't want to. If you want something, go for it. If it doesn't work out, at least you learned something from it."

Jace turned away, and headed back to a concerned looking Clary. It was easy for him to say, those two were completely in love with each other. It was almost disgusting.

There was a loud splash of water, and Alec turned around. Magnus was resurfacing the water, turning to float on his back. His body was long and lean, dark everywhere, "You're staring again." A venomous voice said behind him.

He turned to find Camille in a bikini, hair pulled up into a tight bun, "H-hey Camille." Alec meant for it to sound stronger, "I'm gonna go, so-"

"No." She said flatly, "Why don't you say? There's enough eye candy for you to last you for months."

"I don't want any trouble." Alec wanted to walk to the glass door and leave, but she was blocking it, "I'll just go home, and-"

"And what?" She asked, "Think about Magnus while you touch yourself?"

This was when Alec started feeling sorry for her. She saw Alec as a threat, this was why she as treating him like this, "Camille, I don't think you understand. I've only had any real conversations with Magnus maybe two times, in class."

She walked up to him, "Then why does he talk about you so often? Why did he…" she looked ravenous, "Why did he break up with me?!" She shoved him hard, catching him off balance. His back hit the sandpaper like concrete, sending spikes of pain all over his body, "You're a freak!" she screamed, "A goddamn pervert!"

People were rushing towards them. Raphael was pulling Camille back, along with some of her other friends, and someone was lifting Alec off the ground, "Wow," Magnus' voice was in his ear, "You're back is looking pretty bad."

Camille's friends had managed to get her far away enough to try and calm her, "What is going on?" Jace and Clary were in front of him, trying to take him from Magnus.

"I'll go get him cleaned up," Magnus sighed, "This is my fault."

Jace raised an eyebrow smugly at Alec and took Clary away from the two. Alec really wanted them to stay, he felt like was being led away with his predator, "I'm fine really." Alec tried, but he felt a little dizzy.

"Come now," Magnus clicked his tongue, "That blood tells me otherwise." He lead him to the upstairs, there hung several pictures of faraway places with Magnus and two other people. He wanted to ask about them, but he didn't fell it was the right time.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed upstairs," Alec said, his feet running along the soft white carpet.

"Yes, but you're with me. Also, the first aid kit is here." The turned a corner, and he pushed Alec into a rather large bathroom, "Sit on the toilet, and I'll be back."

Alec had a chance to look into the mirror again. His back was shredded with bits of rock and gravel dug into it. The backs of his arms and legs had taken some damage as well. He found his spot on top of the toilet, and waited humming quietly to himself. Magnus walked in holding a basket of gauzes, bottles and Band-Aids.

"I'm glad you can follow instructions." Magnus laughed.

"Yes well…" Alec started, but Magnus had grabbed his bare shoulder and turned him around, pressing a clean wet hand towel to his back. His back stung, but he held back the cry that formed in the back of this throat, "What's on that?" he asked instead.

"It's an antiseptic." Magnus explained, "Don't worry, I've done this before. I'm going to pull these rocks out of your back. Let's talk about something while I do this." Alec felt his hands on his back, "What's your favorite color?"

"W-what?" Alec was confused, but there was stab of pain has Magnus started pulling out the rocks with a pair of tweezers.

"If you keep talking," Magnus said, "It will hurt less. Don't forget to breathe. What's your favorite color?"

Alec looked down at his swim trunks, "Blue." He said eyeing the color.

"It's a good color for you." Magnus said, jerking more rocks out of his back, "This last one is a little deep, so prepare yourself. When I tell you to breathe in, do so. Then on my queue breathe out, okay?" Magnus wrapped his around to Alec's front, placed his hand in the middle of Alecs chest.

Alec only nodded, he couldn't manage anything else. Magnus pressed his body into his hand, "Okay, take a deep breath." Alec did, "Now exhale." And he did.

The tweezers dug into his skin, and Alec cried out. Magnus held his body tightly in place as he searched for the stone, "Magnus…" Alec breathed, "Hurry up, you're killing me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cooed, "Almost got it, keep breathing." Magnus released him, and stood, "You did really well, I'll get you bandaged up. I should get you home afterwards." He walked over to the sink, Alec could hear him rifling through something, "So do you have any hobbies?"

"I like martial arts." Alec found himself explaining, "I'm pretty good at it."

"That's cool," Magnus was wrapping gauze around his torso, "I did some studies on Jiujutsu when I went to Japan last year."

"You were in Japan?"

"Yes," He pulled the bandaging, "I had a lot of fun there." He turned Alec around to face him, his eyes were shining, "You're legs are scraped up, so are your arms. Did you hit your head at all?

"Those are okay." Alec flushed, trying to escape his gaze. His head was pounding, but not because of reasons one would think. Magnus was still wet from the pool, his hair slicked back and his chest was bare.

"Do you want to rest a bit before you go?" Magnus reached over touched the back of his head, "There is a bit of a lump there."

"C-can I…" Alec started, the air escaping his chest, "Can I try something?"

Magnus gave him a confused stare, but Alec stood up wrapping his fingers around Magnus' upper arms, "Alec," he started, but Alec pressed his lips to Magnus'. He instantly felt something go off in his mind, something that he had been denying for quite a while.

Alec kissed him gently, and Magnus returned them, pulling him closer. Gently Magnus pressed his hands to Alec's unbandaged lower back, forcing whatever bare skin Alec had to touch Magnus'.

Magnus broke away, looking into Alec's eyes holding him in place, "Alec, wait." He kept holding him, running the palms of this hands on his sides, "I really like you." He could almost see red touching his dark skin, "I'm tired of liking someone, then getting my heart broke."

"Then why does Camille say that you broke up with her?" Alec questioned. Magnus closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. He let go of Alec and sat on the edge of bath tub.

"It's complicated with Camille and I." Magnus explained, "She's been in my life for so long, I became comfortable with her. It's just…" He put his head in his hands, "I saw you, and I realized that there could be something different. Camille is like poison; she leads you into a false sense of security, and then uses your weaknesses for her own personal gain."

"She sounds like a super villain." Alec tried to lighten the mood.

Magnus looked up at him, "She is." It was silent for a bit, but then there was loud yelling and shouting coming from outside, "I should get back out there, I need to make sure my guests aren't tearing anything to pieces."

He rose and Alec followed silently, "I am feeling sort of dizzy." Alec admitted.

"You can rest in my room if you want." They took a turn the opposite way they had come from, "Just don't look through anything."

"There isn't a guest room I can use?" Alec flushed, "I don't want to impose."

"It's fine," Magnus stopped at a door and pulled Alec close, "We can talk about this later." He pressed his lips softly to Alec's, slowly working his mouth on his. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. Magnus slid his long fingers behind Alec's ears, caressing his thumbs tenderly on his temples. When they broke their kiss, Alec felt hot and light. Magnus opened the door, "Get some rest, I'll come get you in a few hours. Don't lie on your back."

Alec had almost forgotten about his back, and the dull pain was more noticeable. Magnus gave him a bit of push into his room, "Thank you Magnus." He said, Magnus nodded to him and shut the door. Alec took a moment to look around; he was in a dark cool room. The walls were deep purple, and the carpet was black. Small lights were woven around above his head, and they met in the middle of the room attached to a large four poster bed.

Everything was insanely clean. The floor was spotless and his bed was neatly made. There was a bookshelf filled with many different kinds of books, and a vanity dresser with some personal items.

Alec sat down on the bed, and touched the bandaging that was wrapped around his chest. "How in the hell did this happen?" Alec said to himself. Carefully he laid down on his stomach, inhaling the smell of Magnus' pillow. It smelled like cologne and laundry soap.

Soon he drifted off to a light sleep, wrapped in the smell of Magnus.


	2. Darling 2

Alec Lightwood had sort of hit Magnus in the face, literally.

One minute he was busy trying to avoid participating in gym, and the next a dark haired, blue eyed boy was smacking him the face with a volley ball. When he had rushed over to see if he was okay, his mouth went dry and he could only say, "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

It wasn't his fault that he had his next class with Alec. It's not like he chose to sit in front of him, even though there were plenty of other places to sit. He didn't mean to flirt with him constantly in class, send him notes and stare at him uncontrollably.

Honestly, it was Alec's fault. If he wasn't so attractive he wouldn't have to pester him so much. Sure, Magnus knew he was acting like a child bothering him so much, but Alec had gotten under his skin.

That was when Camille started asking questions.

She stood outside of the rotunda, she wore black tight jeans and a matching tank top, making her hair almost shine, "So is there anything you aren't telling me, Magnus?"

"Whatever could you mean?" Magnus said, almost bored.

"You've been paying that Lightwood brother a lot of attention lately." Camille's eyes narrowed, "Are you cheating on me?"

"Cheating on you?!" Magnus laughed, "Seriously, if I cheated on you, I would fear for my life."

"Then what's the deal Magnus? You've done nothing but talk about him since he wacked you with that ball." There was almost an expression of disgust on her face, "Honestly, it's annoying."

"So I've got a bit of a fascination with a boy," Magnus rolled his eyes, "Sue me."

Camille's was in shock, "You have feelings, for a boy?"

"I wouldn't say-"

"With. A. Boy?" she said again.

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Magnus had warned Camille that he swung both ways, she obviously didn't take him seriously, "Yes, Camille. With a boy, that I'm sure is straight. But it's just a little fun; I'd never actually cheat on you. I lov-"

"You're disgusting." She said through her teeth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Camille!" Magnus shouted losing his cool, "I told you from the get go, I like boys and girls! You didn't seem to care!"

"I thought I could make you forget," she admitted, "Cure you."

"You thought you could cure me?!" Magnus knew his expression was furious, "You think that I'm sick?"

"Yes." She said coldly, "I think all of your kind is sick." She seemed to regain to her composure, "Now, tell me you'll never talk to him again, and we can pretend this never happened."

"Oh my god." Magnus was in disbelief, "Camille, it's over between us."

The color drained from her face, "Excuse me?"

"You can't just say those things. You can't tell me I'm sick, and that I need to be cured because of my sexuality." Magnus walked away, leaving Camille. He almost felt a weight lift from his shoulders. She was a smart, beautiful girl, but she was set in her ways. She never actually listened to him, and this was proof.

Now he was smitten with a boy who wasn't even into Magnus.

That was why he was surprised to find Alec staring back at him in class. At first Alec tried to hide it for several weeks, but soon they would just stare back at each other. Magnus was sure Alec wasn't aware of it. Sometimes Alec would even reply to his notes.

Alec was the only good thing about 5th period.

And now, he had stood in front of him at his house, almost looking scared. He didn't want to push him around too much, so he gave him space. Magnus felt sorry for Camille when he had started coming onto her in front of their friends, but he needed to see Alec react to him with someone else.

Sometimes Magnus thought there was something wrong with him. Because of his actions, Camille threw a jealous fit and hurt Alec.

At least he got to see him shirtless, he was insanely hot.

"Magnus!" his best friend Ragnor walked over to him looking concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"The Lightwood boy will be okay," Magnus said shrugging, "He's resting upstairs now. I'll go get him if he doesn't make his way down himself. His friends will miss him, surely."

"What should we do about Camille?" Ragnor asked.

Magnus looked over to his group of friends. Raphael was rubbing her shoulders; she was glaring at Magnus with an insane amount of hated. Catarina, looking concerned mouthed out, 'What should we do?' Magnus almost wanted to laugh.

"Get someone to take her home." He sighed, "She obviously needs a moment. I really don't feel like calming her down." He left Ragnor, reminding himself he owed him a big 'Thank you.' He could feel his friend scowling at that back of his head.

Taking in the rest of the crowd, he searched for the blond haired boy, Jace. He at least owed it Alec to let his friend know he was okay. It wasn't difficult to find him, he stuck out, but he staring at Fray with such intensity he almost found it rude to interrupt.

Eventually, they noticed Magnus standing off looking that them, that they let go of each other and awkwardly walked over to him, "Magnus," Jace said first, "How's Alec?"

"Alec is fine," Magnus replied, "He's just resting."

"Should we get him the hospital for his back?" Clary asked, "So there's no infection?" Jace put his arm around Clary, "I mean… I care about him too." She said look up to Jace, her face bright red.

"I'm sure if Magnus says he's fine, he means it." Jace looked at Magnus, "I sort of want to go, is it okay if he stays for a bit? I'll come back for him."

"Only if you take my friend home." Magnus pointed behind him, "She's Daenerys Targaryen, and she's spitting fire. So watch out."

"Deal." The blond nodded, and took Clary's hand, walking towards his group of friends. Bravely, he offered to give Camille a ride, she accepted. She was hurt badly, only adding more things for Magnus to be guilty about.

Soon, the sun had sunk completely behind the mountains and it was dark. Magnus lit the Japanese lanterns, and started a pit fire. The pool lights made the atmosphere glow. It was several hours of drinking, laughing and eating before people started to leave.

He was lucky to have friends that didn't trash his place, they knew his parents would freak out if they found the house trashed.

Not like Magnus cared, but his friends thought differently.

Soon the house was silent, and Magnus sat on one of the benches, looking up the some of the stars that managed to shine through the city lights. His drink was warm, and he started drifting off when the sliding glass door opened.

Alec, looking rumpled and puffy glared at Magnus, "What. Time. Is. It?" Magnus glanced at his watch, it was late. Too late to say that he let Alec sleep that long on purpose.

"It's 2 am." Magnus said sheepishly, "Jace was supposed to come and get you when he got back from taking Camille home."

"Did he say," Alec was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with anxiety, "that he would come right back?"

"He said he would come back for you later." Magnus recalled.

Letting out a big breath, Alec sat down next to him, placing his head in his hands, "That means he could be back in 15 minutes, or two weeks." Magnus felt sorry for the boy, his friend was a flake, "I'm not mad, just frustrated."

"It's understandable. How are you feeling?" Magnus reached over and touched the back of Alec's neck, mostly checking for fever, mostly. Alec flinched away, his face beet red.

"My back is a bit sore," Alec said, "but other than that, I feel alright."

Magnus stood up, and put his warm drink on the table, "Would you like to stay the night? You can take my bed, if you like. I don't sleep in there that often anyway."

"Why?" Alec asked looking away from him.

"It's lonely."

"Are you normally lonely? You had Camille…" Alec's face was red again, he was adorable.

Reaching over to the boy, he lifted Alec's head by his chin, "She was cold, Alec. She has a lot of problems with her parents, and she latched onto me. I told her how I felt about boys, and she told me I was sick. That there was something wrong with me. She wanted to pretend I never said anything to her about it. So yes, I get lonely."

Alec's sapphire eyes stared back at him, Magnus couldn't read his expression. Pity? Remorse? Despondent, "Magnus," he whispered reaching his arms out, "Come here."

Magnus froze, he wasn't sure what was happening but Alec was pulling him close standing as he did so. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, pressing their bodies together tightly, "I'm not sure what I want, but I know I don't want you to be lonely."

Panicking slightly, Magnus pulled Alec back and looked at him, "Why would you care about my loneliness?" Magnus wanted him to say what he was feeling, he needed to hear it.

"I just," Alec's face was so red, he looked like he would faint, "I l-like you a lot and I…" he trailed off look down at the ground, "I think you deserve to be happy." Alec's eyes started to water, "People aren't kind to me, Magnus. You're the only person lately that has really thought about, or done anything kind for me."

"Alec, you deserve to be happy as well." Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's, feeling the heat of him, "We could always be happy together."

With a laugh, Alec stepped back, his smile pained, "What would my father say?"

"Who cares?"

Those words seemed to reach him, because he was very close to Magnus again. Magnus was slightly taller than Alec, and the way he was looking up at Magnus made his heart sink. Alec slid his fingers over Magnus' bare chest finding their way behind his neck. Magnus rested his hands at Alec's hips.

Softly, Alec pressed his lips to Magnus'. The touch was light and warm, feather light.

The kiss was short lived, because there was a loud banging on the side gate. The two jumped, and released each other, Magnus suddenly embarrassed for some reason. His palms became sweaty, and he felt very under dressed in front of Alec.

"Hey!" It was Jace, climbing over the side fence, "I tried knocking on the front door, and no one answered. Is anyone there?"

Alec sighed and crossed his arms, grumbling as he trudged over to the gate to let Jace in. When Jace was on his feet, he whispered something in Alec's ear with a smirk. Alec's face contorted into a scowl and he punched Jace on the arm. His friend only laughed at him.

Jace and Alec were as different as night and day. Jace seemed to shine with light, his hair was gold and his skin was tanned. Where Alec was dark and he looked like he never saw any daylight whatsoever, but it made his blue eyes stand out more.

As they walked together, they seemed to know each other's pace. They were completely comfortable with each other.

"I'd like to use the front door when we leave," Jace said, "if you don't mind."

Magnus laughed, "Well it's nice of you to finally come and get your friend, I was starting to worry." He looked over at Alec, he looked very uncomfortable, "Get on then. When will you be back in school?"

Alec looked straight at his feet, "Next week."

"I looked forward to it." He smiled at Alec, though he didn't see it.

Jace turned around and started for the glass door. The three of them walked, Jace leading with Magnus in back. Before Alec stepped out of the door, he took Magnus' hand and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." He said, touching the bandages on his chest, "I didn't have a terrible time." He leaned in and gave Magnus' one quick kiss on the lips, and left the house.

Leaving Magnus alone again.

Quietly, Magnus went up into his room and looked at the bed. The bed was made, but it wasn't the same as he had left it before. Alec had tried to put it back, but he obviously couldn't make the bed like the house keeper did.

Magnus flopped himself onto the bed, and took a deep breath. He could smell Alec on his pillow. He smelled like the sun, dust and deodorant. Soon Magnus found himself drifting off, and resting into a calm peaceful sleep, which he couldn't find easily these days.


	3. Darling 3

It was the morning after Jace and Alec snuck back into their house.

"So, did you get his number?" Isabelle took a sip of her orange juice and looked over at Alec. Jace, Isabelle and Alec all sat at the breakfast table waiting for their parents to join them, "I mean you totally made out with him, didn't you?"

Alec could feel himself blushing as he stirred his cereal with his spoon, "Can we talk about something else?" He muttered, "I don't want Dad to hear us."

As if on cue, Robert Lightwood appeared from the hallway, "Good morning kids." He grumbled, "You guys ready for Mass?"

The three of them sort mumbled sleepily that they were ready. Alec gathered the breakfast dishes and took them to kitchen. Isabelle skipped in and put her arm around him, "Listen, I know you're scared but dad will get over it."

"Izzy really, stop." Alec said, "I'm embarrassed enough."

"So you did kiss him."

Alec really wanted to run up to his room and avoid people for the rest of his life, "I don't know why it matters Iz."

"You haven't liked anyone since 6th grade!" She smiled, "It's exciting! And it's Magnus Bane, his parents are super famous actors."

"They are?" Alec frowned, "Great that explains the house." He ran water over the dishes, "Can you tell dad I'm not feeling well? I'm going back to sleep."

"You can't skip Mass again Alec," Isabelle warned, "Dad will kill you."

She was right; Alec had been avoiding Mass lately. He honestly hated it; theirs was full of queer haters and closed minded people. Alec knew that they had the best intentions where their religion was concerned, but he just wasn't interested.

"You're right." Alec sighed and turned away from Isabelle, "I'm sorry, I've just been miserable lately."

Isabelle carefully hugged Alec's shoulders, "I love you Alec." She straightened the collar of Alec's black dress shirt.

"I love you too Izzy." He turned and smiled at her the best he could and the two walked out of the kitchen. Together they put their coats on and headed towards the car. Jace was already in the back of the car, head phones jammed in his ears.

"Alec," His father called walking out the door with the keys in his hand, "Get in front."

Isabelle looked at Alec, eyes wide with worry. Without giving his father another look he quickly jumped into the front and Isabelle got in the seat behind him, "This is weird." Isabelle whispered.

"WHAT?" Jace said loudly taking out his headphones. Alec and Isabelle looked down, trying not to laugh.

Robert hopped into the car and turned the engine, "Your mother won't be joining us this time." Was all he said while backed up the car.

Alec was scared. His father was acting like he always did when he was upset or angry, giving very little details and placing the offender nearby, "Robert," Jace said, "Can we stop by Clary's house after this?"

Alec's father was silent, eyes on the road.

Jace looked at Alec through the rear-view mirror, his expression grim. The ride to St. Johns was nerve racking, Isabelle chewed her bottom lip while Jace covered his eyes with his palm.

Finally, they were pulling into the parking lot. Robert parked the car, and grabbed Alec's arm before he unhooked his seatbelt. Isabelle and Jace and exchanged glances, "Go inside for now," Robert told them, "I need to speak to your brother."

They obeyed, looking somberly at the car as they left.

Alec was sweating bullets.

"So, I got a call from your Principle last evening." Robert said examining his fingernails, "Care to tell me what he might have told me?"

Okay, okay, so this wasn't so bad. Alec could explain what happened, and it would be over, "Someone was telling lies about me. I tried to ignore it, but eventually the people telling the lies confronted me."

"So you think fighting is the right way to deal with something like that." Robert rolled his eyes, "What were they even saying about you, son?"

This was where Alec wanted lie, to swallow the truth, "T-they said that… they said that I was gay."

Robert was silent for a moment, obviously processing, mulling things over. Then he said, "Are you?" Alec looked to his father; never in his life would he imagine him asking him that.

Very dryly he said, "No dad."

"Well," Robert sighed, "According to the Principles daughter you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Camille Belcourt?" Robert crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance, "She's your principles daughter. She tells him that you stole her boyfriend?"

Alec was speechless, what could he say? "D-dad listen-"

"Don't lie to me boy." Robert was furious for some reason, "Because if you do, you're in serious trouble."

This was it, this was the moment he told his father he was gay and he was terrified, "I am. I'm gay, Dad."

"God dammit Alexander!" Robert pounded his fists on the steering wheel, "What in the hell?!"

"Dad, what is your problem?!" Alec yelled, "I was born like this!"

"Like hell you were! That boyfriend of yours probably made you like this!"

"Oh my god," Alec roared, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then what made you like this?!" Robert grabbed the front of Alec's shirt.

"Nothing made me like anything! I'm still me! I'm still your son." Alec could feel tears forming, he did his best to hold it in, "I'm still your son…"

"You can stay in the car during mass," Robert unbuckled his seatbelt, "I'm sure the church already knows about you. We're always last to know these things." He got out of the car and slammed the door so hard the entire car shook violently.

Red was pulsing in Alec's vision, he had never been so angry. Why did this have to happen? He could've just kept it quiet, why did Camille have to open her big mouth? What did she even know about him and Magnus?

They weren't even dating.

Feeling inadequate, Alec left the car. He could hear the church bells ring around him as he watch the elderly make their way into the cathedral last.

He was honestly disgusted with his situation. Why did he have to be different? Jace wasn't even Robert's son, and honestly he felt that if he came out gay, he wouldn't care.

Alec didn't blame Jace for that, it just made him more upset with his father.

Soon Alec was walking away from the church, down a one-way street and through a rural part of the town. He wasn't exactly familiar with this part of the city, but he didn't care. He just needed to clear his head. Yet sooner rather than later, he noticed he was lost.

Alec swore and sat down on a bench, a wave of emotion swelling inside of him. Finally he broke down and started crying.

It was slow at first, remembering all of the hurtful things his father had said to him but it just started to build into something violent. Alec could feel snot and tears running down his face, but it was too late to stop it.

He was just so angry.

He heard the thrum of an engine and Alec looked up, "You're going to ruin that shirt if you keep that up." Magnus said, the window of his black Volvo s60 was rolled down and was hanging out of it, "Do you want a ride? I'll pay you for services."

Alec tried to stifle his laugh and it turned into a garbled sob, "Go away."

Magnus opened the car door and walked over to him, "Hey," he got down on his knees, he was wearing a tight grey shirt and tight black jeans, "Hey, what's wrong?" He took Alec's face in his hands forcing Alec to look into his eyes, they were full of concern.

"My dad," Alec tried to hide his anguish, "I'm sorry, you should just leave me."

"Tell me what happened."

Alec retold the story of the awkward drive and what his father had said to him. He told Magnus about Camille and how out of place he had been feeling before he met Magnus, "I just didn't feel right, and now that I've finally figured out what's wrong with-"

"Stop." Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, "There's nothing wrong with you." Alec could feel the tears starting well up again, why was Magnus so kind to him?

"Can you just take me home?" Alec asked him, "I need to breathe."

"Yes," Magnus pulled him up under his arm, "But can we do something else first?"

"Like what?"

Magnus smiled at him, "You'll see."

Surprisingly, Magnus was at driving. He followed the speed limit and kept his eyes on the road. Light piano played over the stereo system, but other than that the two were silent.

Alec didn't know where they were, but he knew they were heading in the opposite direction from his neighborhood. Magnus took an exit onto the freeway, tapping his fingers gently on the wheel.

"Where are we going?" Alec finally asked.

"Seattle." He replied.

"Seattle?!"

"Yeah, so what?" Magnus scratched the top of nose, "Look in the back seat, there's a booklet of C.D's, pick whatever you want."

"Magnus, we can't go to Seattle, don't you have class tomorrow?" Alec found himself reaching in the back seat finding the booklet.

"I was thinking about skipping, due to the fact that the only reason I go was suspended this week." He reached over, and tucked one tuft of hair behind Alec's ear, "I don' really need school, my fate is doomed anyway."

"What?" Alec jerked his head back again, if his face could get any redder he would've over heated by now.

"My father wants me to get into modeling." He sighed, "I guess it sounds alright."

Admittedly, Alec thought Magnus would make an amazing model. His skin was flawless, his cheek bones high, he had a toned body and he was very tall, "What do you want to do?"

Magnus looked over at Alec light no one had ever asked him that before, he never thought he would see an expression of appreciation from him, "I want to be a writer." He finally said, "Non-Fiction really, I like history and real human events."

"As opposed to actually liking people?" Alec laughed, "You'd rather write about them?"

"Pretty much."

"What are we going to Seattle for?" Alec setting in his seat, resting his face against the cool window, "I mean, this is the first time I've been kidnapped. Isabelle is going to freak."

"If you don't want to come," Magnus said, "You really don't have to, I'll take you home."

Alec thought for a moment, did he really feel like going home? No. He knew that if he was home, he would fight with his father, and he didn't want to upset his mother. She wasn't well lately and he didn't want to make it worse.

But did he really want to be around Magnus? Yes. Magnus was kind, daring, gentle and intelligent. He seemed interested in Alec, but was Alec only crushing on him because he was the first boy that ever gave him attention? He wasn't sure.

The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering violently, "I'll go. I'm not welcome at home right now anyway."

"We're going to a bookstore." Magnus said.

"What?"

"A bookstore. I caught word of a rare book in the international district and I wanted to go check it out." Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, and popped it into his mouth, "It's been awhile since I've been in the Pacific Northwest, and I'm excited. My friend is waiting for us there. We should get you some clothes on the way there. We can't have you in church clothes the whole time."

"I should call Isabelle and Jace soon." Alec reached into his pocket, but his phone wasn't there. It must've fallen out of his pocket in his dad's car, "Well crap. Never mind I guess."

"Lost your phone?" Alec nodded, "You can use mine. I have Jace's number; I got it from Clary today at the art store." He handed Alec his phone, Jace's number already dialing.

"Jace? It's Alec-"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Jace laughed on the other end, "Where the hell are you?" His voice was comical, "Don't tell me you ran away."

"Erm…" Alec wasn't sure what to say, "I sort of did, I'll be back on…"

"…Wednesday. We'll be back Wednesday night." Magnus whispered to him.

"Wednesday. I'm taking a moment to clear my head." Alec told him.

"Who's phone is this? I found yours in the car."

"It's…" Alec looked over at Magnus, he held a calm grin looking straight forward, "This is Magnus' phone."

"Well I'm glad someone decent found you." Alec heard Isabelle in the background, "Isabelle says to be careful."

"I wouldn't call him decent." Alec remarked, Magnus made a noise in his throat, "I'll be fine though, don't tell dad who I went with, please?"

"I've got you." Jace said, "Be safe. Use condoms."

Alec hung the phone up before he could continue; he wasn't ready for that sort of talk. He handed the phone back to Magnus, but before he let go Magnus caught his hand, "It's going to be okay," he squeezed Alec's hand, "This will be fun. I hear there's an entire Asian specialty store that takes up and entire street block."

"Thank you for finding me, Magnus."


	4. Chapter 4

When they hit Portland, it started to rain, heavily.

"You should try this on." Magnus handed Alec a dark blue shirt, "It would look good with your eyes."

The pair of them made it to Portland, and they had stopped downtown to get Alec some clothes. Alec had never been to Portland before, and he liked it a lot so far. Before the walked into the mall, there was a silver human statue doing crystal ball tricks whenever you paid him.

"It's only a few days, Magnus," Alec told him, "These are too many clothes."

"I'm sorry," Magnus frowned, "I just get excited when it comes to dressing up."

Alec felt bad then. Magnus was taking the time to take him Seattle, he needed to act more grateful, "I guess I just don't want you to go crazy, because these are all name brands."

"They're the best." Magnus shoved another shirt at him, "Go try these on and then we should get back on the road. Let's get some coffee before we take off though, I'm going to need it."

Pulling out his phone, Magnus snapped a picture of him, and then shoved him into the dressing room. Alec stood in front of the mirror, his dress shirt was slightly rumpled and his hair flew in several different directions.

Great, Magnus took a picture of that?

After trying on several shirts and pants, Alec picked out what he liked and pulled on his old clothes. He liked the denim jeans with some holes precut into them, and two shirts, one blue tank top with small red anchors on them, and a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his torso tightly. Alec looked at the price tags, and all of a sudden he didn't want them anymore.

"Magnus, look-" he was about to say as he left the dressing room, but Magnus already had two more handfuls of clothes with a big grin on his face, "Are those… for me?"

"Of course. Which ones did like of those other ones?" Alec handed on the ones that didn't fit him well and took the other wads of clothes.

Back in the dressing room Alec noticed that Magnus had really good sense in clothes. Everything matched and had a theme; it was easy for Alec to pick out what went with what. Something was tossed over his dressing room, it was thick coat, "You're going to need that too." Magnus yelled over to him.

Alec really hated shopping.

Walking out of the mall, Alec had four bags full of clothes that Magnus insisted on. Alec and Magnus both carried the bags. The rain was still pretty heavy, and the new coat he had gotten had a nice hood, "Thank you Magnus, you really didn't have to do this much."

"Nonsense," Magnus pulled up his hood as well, "I have so much money, I don't even know what to do with it. Buying you clothes is fun for me anyway." They walked past a courthouse and a light rail train passed by, "There's a Starbucks at this square here. We can get some coffee and then go."

Magnus reached down, and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec, surprised by the sudden contact, pulled his hand back. He instantly regretted it, because Magnus looked down obviously embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry." Alec stammered, "I just wasn't expecting that."

People were walking past them, giving them odd looks. What did Alec care if he grabbed his hand, no one in this city knew who they were, "It's fine." Magnus looked back at Alec, "I should have asked."

"Here," Alec took Magnus' hand; his dark skin was warm. Silently, the two walked the rest of the block hand in hand. Alec's heart was jumping around in his chest, why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

The smell off coffee hit Alec in the face, it was soothing, "Are you okay?" Magnus reached up and brushed his long fingers under his bangs, "I forgot to ask earlier, how's your back?"

Alec leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, "It's much better, it doesn't really hurt that much." Magnus' lips formed into a small smile, his fingers trailing down to his cheek, stroking his face with his thumb. Alec's heart was now doing flips in his chest.

"Ahem." Someone said behind them, making them both jump, "Are you gonna order coffee or-"

"RAGNOR!" Magnus yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

The man called Ragnor turned around and walked straight out of the coffee shop. Alec hadn't caught a good glimpse of him, but he saw his light hair sticking out from under a wool hat. By the time he made it to the street, he was running.

"Well," Magnus sighed, "I wasn't expecting his reaction to be like that."

"Who was that?"

"That was Ragnor Fell, strange he was at my party the other night. Why did he run like that?" he explained as they walked through the line, "He's my best friend. Or at least I thought he was." Alec wanted a Frappuccino and Magnus ordered drip coffee with cream.

"What happened?" They walked over and waited for their names to be called, Magnus' fingers laced with Alec's.

Magnus looked out the window to the dreary scene that was Pioneer Square, almost like he was having a flashback, "Alpacas and Llamas…" he took a deep breath, then smiled catching Alec's confused expression, "It's quite a story, I'd like to tell you another time."

Alec really wanted to know what Alpacas and Llamas had to do with anything, but he didn't press it. Obviously this was something private for Magnus and he didn't want to seem invasive, "Okay, I'd love to hear it when you feel like telling me."

"Boys!" the barista called, he had teal blue eyes and his name tag read 'Julian,' "Here you go."

They grabbed their drinks, and Magnus glanced at his watch, "Let's get back to the car, we're making pretty good time. It's about 6 more hours and we'll be in Seattle."

The rain outside had reduced to mist, "I like it here." Alec said aloud, "I wish I could stay longer."

"We could come back," Magnus said.

"Really?" Alec thought about that, it sounded really nice. Not being in his home town was like stepping into another world, not that it was a bad thing.

It was about four pm, when they had gotten into Washington; the traffic was bad which left Magnus and Alec a lot of time to talk. They covered everything from bands to deodorant. Soon they had settled into a comfortable silence, Alec's head resting on the cool windowsill dozing off.

By the time Alec had woken up it was dark outside, snow was falling lightly outside the car window. Alec tried his best to stretch, "What time is it?" He asked after a large yawn.

"It's about 8 pm," Magnus turned the steering wheel, "We'll be at the store soon, how're you feeling?" Magnus reached over and touched the back of Alec's neck again, why was he always doting over him?

"I feel fine," Alec reassured, "especially after that nap."

"You're adorable." Magnus giggled, "You even furrow your brow in your sleep."

"I do not furrow my brow." Alec crossed his arms.

"Look, you're doing it right now."

Alec covered his forehead with his hand, mumbling to himself look at the scene outside. Seattle's streets were lightly dusted with snow; people walked soundlessly down the sidewalks. Magnus turned the car, and parked in front of a red building. Several candles were burning in the windows, and Alec could see bookshelves behind an altar of sorts.

"Wow," Alec said, "This place looks interesting."

"My uncle runs it." Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt, "He's a pleasant guy, I think you'll like him." Magnus opened the car door and stepped out, the cold air shocking Alec. Pulling up the zipper of his new coat, Alec stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Silently the two walked in, the smell of incense was strong, almost overpowering. Behind a dusty desk sat a silver haired man reading a book. His eyes were slanted and he was very young, but Magnus looked nothing like him. He glanced up from his book lazily, "Oh, there you are Magnus."

"Jem, how are you?" Magnus pulled off his coat and hung it on the rack on the wall, "Staying out of trouble?"

"Only as much trouble as Will brings me," He laughed, standing, "I found that book for you, it wasn't easy but I found it for less than what that Powell's books would have charged you."

"You only give me a discount because we're family."

"You're lucky you're the only agreeable one." Jem leaned over noticing Alec, "Who is this?"

"This is Alec Lightwood," He said wrapping his arm around him pulling him into view, "He's a… friend from school."

"Nice to meet you, call me Jem." When Alec said nothing Jem looked puzzled, "Don't talk much do you?"

"I just don't want to impose on any time you two may have." Alec replied.

"Don't be silly," Magnus smiled at him, "I see this goof ball all the time, don't feel out of place."

Alec looked around the bookshop, it looked smaller from the outside but when you walked in, it was massive. Several lanterns lit the aisles of the small dusty shelves lined with an assortment of books, "This place is beautiful."

"Feel free to look around if you like," Jem said walking up to Magnus, "I'm closing this place up, so here." He handed Magnus a bound paper package, "I'll bill your father for this."

"You don't-"

"Shh. He does nothing for you, it's the least he can." Jem turned around, and walked behind the counter, "Make sure you lock the door behind you when you leave," He wrapped a heavy scarf around his neck, as he walked by he whispered something into Magnus' ear, "It's nice to meet you Alec please visit again." He said to him with a wink.

Then he walked out.

"Well that was awkward," Magnus said tucking his package under his arm, "You don't have to be afraid of Jem, he's very kind." He leaned over Alec, his height towering over him, "Would you like to look around, it's quite amazing."

Alec nodded and Magnus started walking down the aisles, his fingers skimming each book as he passed. The air smelled like old wood and dust, and the floor boards creaked under their shoes, "So do you come here a lot?" Alec asked breaking the silence.

Magnus stopped and turned to Alec, "Yeah, I like it here a lot. It's better than Sheridan, that small down is awful. The only thing I don't like about Seattle is the transit and all the hills. They built too many roads, it's easier to get around Portland I think."

"Do you plan on leaving?"

"Definitely," Magnus said with resolve, "I hate it there, too many closed minded people." Magnus put his book down on a nearby shelf and leaned forward, "Would you like to run away with me someday, Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec felt a lump in his throat, he was afraid to say anything. Magnus' gold eyes glowed in dim lights; the glow from behind him shadowed his face dramatically. Alec stepped forward fitting himself in the shape of Magnus' body taking in his scent. His arms slid around his upper torso and he linked his fingers together, closing his eyes he said, "Yes."

Magnus pulled his shoulders back, looking into his eyes his gaze smoldering. His lips found their way quickly to Alec's, but it wasn't gently like before. Magnus' mouth crushed Alec's, forcing mouth open allowing him to fully taste Magnus.

The floor boards of the shop creaked loudly as Magnus pushed Alec against a bookshelf. Magnus broke the kiss quickly only to hook his fingers on the loops of Alec's jeans pulling him closer to him. His mouth was back on Alec's, his tongue pushing past Alec's lips and colliding with his.

Alec felt like he was about to faint, he felt too warm in his heavy jacket he forgot to hang. He tangled his fingers in Magnus' dark hair, pulling hard. Magnus made a noise in the back of his throat and pushed his hands underneath Alec's shirt. Alec deepened the kiss by matching his mouth with Magnus'. He wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips, grinding into him as Magnus' fingers explored his body.

_Oh my god, _Alec thought to himself, _what am I doing?!_

The bookshelf behind them moved, falling with a loud crash, books flying everywhere. Alec almost fell to the ground but Magnus caught him, staring at the pile of books, he swore loudly and put Alec down. Alec felt discomfited all of a sudden; he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down, afraid that Magnus would look at him.

Magnus was silent for a few moments then said, "Wow…"

Alec shot his head up, "Wow? Is that all you have to say?" His heart was hammering against his chest and he felt dizzy, almost panicked.

"What can I say, really?" Magnus bent down and tried to pull up the book shelf, but it was too heavy, "A little help?" Alec took a deep breath and approached the other side of the book case. On the count of three the two of them hoisted the bookshelf upright.

"Well then," Alec's voice was shaky, "Let's get these books back." It took the two of them 30 minutes to put all the books back. Magnus was silent the whole time, though he kept locking eyes with Alec, his gaze curious.

Finally they had the shelf back in order, or at least the best that they could do, 'He's going to notice." Magus furrowed his brow, "That man has an order to everything."

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

"For what?"

He wasn't sure what he was sorry for, he just knew he felt bad, "I don't know." He shook his head, "I'm insanely attracted to you, Magnus."

"As you should be," he grinned, "I do happen to be quite a catch."

"I mean, I can't control myself when you touch me, or if you are near me." Alec's head was pounding, "And because I couldn't keep my hands off you, you're going to get in trouble with your uncle."

Magnus laughed loudly, "You think I care? Look, tomorrow morning when he comes in, he's going to call me and gripe about the order of the books. He'll think I was playing a prank on him or something. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Alec could feel him close again; Alec looked up to meet his eyes. They were a soft yellow, "I'm positive." Magnus cupped the side of his face, stroking softly with the pad of his thumb, "Alexander," he whispered, "You're amazing," he pressed his forehead to Alec's, closing his eyes, "I'm so happy you hit me with that ball." This made Alec chuckle a little. Magnus pressed a light kiss to his lips, "We should go, before we make another mess."

…

The hotel they were staying at smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

"And here are your cookies," the blond hostess handed Alec a large platter of cookies, "Your room keys, and a map of the city hot spots. Feel free to come and ask if you need anything!" She smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Magnus said taking the keys and map.

"This place is insane." Alec said eyeing the piano that played by itself. From the window he could see the pool and hot tub, "Do you normally stay in places like this?"

"Pretty much, this is my favorite one though." Magnus pressed the elevator button, "This was last minute booking, so we have a smaller room, but there's a pull out bed." The doors opened and they stepped in.

Alec felt color rushing to his face, he didn't really think about this part. Their sleeping arrangements.

_Oh god._

"You okay?" Magnus touched Alec's lower back, and he jumped slightly, "Hey…"

"It's nothing," he told him, "I'm just sleepy."

The doors opened again to the 11th floor, they found their room and went inside. Magnus took the tray of cookies from Alec and set them on the small table by the door, "So if you're too tired to go get some food, we can get room service. Or if you're too tired, you can just go to sleep." He pulled off Alec's jacket, placing it on the coat rack.

"What about you?" Alec said taking in his surroundings. It was like he had stepped into the 19th century. The wallpaper was a dark floral pattern, and there stood a roaring fireplace, "I'm going to take a look at this book for a bit," He said shaking the book in his hands, "I'll take the bed out here."

"N-no." Alec stuttered, "I couldn't take the main room."

"It's fine." Magnus put down his book and held up the clothes he bought for Alec, "I bought you some P.J's. Go take a shower, then get some rest." He put the bags in his hands, and gave a small kiss to Alec's forehead.

Without another word, Alec obeyed. What choice did he have really? Alec never really won arguments with regular people in his life, why would it start with Magnus?

In the small bathroom there were several large white fluffy towels. Alec put one on the toilet next to the shower. He shrugged his shirt off and looked into the mirror. His lips were swollen from Magnus sucking on them so roughly, there were dark circles under his eyes and they were slightly puffy.

He looked like a mess.

Stepping out of his pants and grabbing several bottles of hotel soap he got into the shower. The water was warm and soothing on his over sensitive skin. There was a small window in the shower; he opened it, releasing the steam that had gathered in the room. The air was icy, snow quietly drifted down from the sky. Alec stood with the hot water on his back and his elbows on the ledge of the window, careful not to press his body on the freezing tile.

Capitol Hill was shining, full of tiny lights. It was beautiful.

After washing down and rinsing off quickly and closing the window, Alec got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dug around in his bag and found a pair of black silk trousers and matching tank top with little white buttons on the front. They hung loosely off his body.

After hanging up his towel, he walked out of the bathroom. Magnus was engrossed in his book, but when noticed it, he put it down instantly. Alec managed to read the cover quickly, it was called, 'Memoirs of Peter Henry Bruce, Esq a Military Officer', "Hey," Magnus said, "Feel better? Did you want anything to eat?"

"Yes," Alec's voice sounded strange, "I'm gonna go sleep… now." He sounded so stupid. Why did he feel things were awkward now?

"Sure, if you need anything I'll be in here." Magnus put his hands together, looking hopefully at Alec, "At any time of the night."

"T-thanks." Alec quickly walked to the door of the main room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alexander."

The door closed behind him, and he pulled back the heavy blankets of the bed. He fit himself under the sheets, and shut his eyes.

But sleep wouldn't find him.

He laid there for an hour, eyes wide, his mind going rampant. Things came to him like, what was his family doing right now? Were they secretly mad at him? What his father going to do when he returned? Did he dad tell his mom about the fight?

Then he had thoughts like, did he even really like Magnus? Yes, oh yes he did. He was amazing, but did Magnus seriously feel that way about him, or was he just playing with him?

Finally tired of wandering thoughts, he left the room and found Magnus. The extra bed was pulled out and he was sprawled across it shirtless, the book in his hand, "Alec," he gasped letting the book fall on his chest, "Is everything okay?" He sat up on his elbows.

Without saying anything, Alec walked over to Magnus, took the book off him and pulled him up, "I can't sleep." Alec told him, leading him to the main room, "Will you sleep with me?"

Alec saw color stain his dark skin, "Alexander…" he stammered, but Alec grabbed his head and pulled his face to his, their lips locking instantaneously. Magnus' hands fumbled with the door knob, but he got it open.

They both fumbled into the room and onto the bed, their hands exploring each other's bodies shamelessly. Alec had found himself under Magnus as he tore off his silk top, "Magnus…" he started, but he cut him off with his lips. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. Their clothes, more so lack of, were so thin they could feel ever curve of one another's bodies.

"My god Alec," Magnus hissed into his ear, "You're gorgeous." His fingers played with his nipples as he sucked on his neck, Alec was starting to lose his mind. Then Magnus' hands went lower, trailing down the middle of his belly, and under the band of his shorts.

Alec froze, his body rigid.

Swiftly Magnus pulled away, his face flushed and his breath heavy, "Are you okay?"

"I can't…I'm sorry." Alec whispered pulling his body into a ball, hiding his face in the pillows, "I just can't…" he could feel his tears forming, dear god he was wreck. Magnus was silent, just hovering over him on his hands and knees.

"Alec," he said softly, "You don't have to be scared." He slid down beside him, pulling Alec's head to face him, "If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'm not going to jump your bones the first night we're alone together. I respect you."

"Ugh," Alec groaned pulling his head from Magnus' hands and sitting up crossing his legs, "It's not like I don't want to. I just don't know…" he stopped, scared for what he was going to say.

"You don't know what?"

"I'm a virgin." Alec blurted out, "I don't even know how to have sex with another man." His heart beat was so rapid he was afraid it was going to burst, "What if I mess it up? Hurt you or something."

Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec down, "You're over thinking things. We don't have to have sex to be together. I could spend hours just touching you, or kissing you." He draped his body over Alec's resting his head on his shoulder, his fingers brushing gently from his sternum to his belly button, "Calm down, get some rest." Alec wrapped his free arm around Magnus' bare shoulders, "We have time, if anything I'm sorry for lettings things go that far."

"We have time," Alec repeated, squeezing Magnus and enjoying the sensation of having another body pressed to his. Magnus shift upwards and started kissing him again, only this time it was sweet and slow, his hands stayed in one place.

Alec tried to keep up, but his eyes were so heavy and Magnus tasted so sweet. He found himself getting lost in the overpowering sensation of him, and he drifted off. The last thing Alec could remember was Magnus sucking on his lower lip.


	5. Chapter 5

(_It is currently November, a week before American Thanksgiving, in this fic for those that keep asking me.)_

The tone of Magnus' phone was going off in the other room, but he really didn't want to move. Alec and Magnus had managed to curl their bodies into each other, and Alec was sleeping so peacefully. His eyelashes fluttered in his dreams, and his dark hair contrasted so well with his pale skin.

He was lovely.

Magnus' phone started ringing again, it was horrendously annoying. Very carefully Magnus unwound his body with Alec's, careful not to shake the bed too much. He threw the blanket over his bare shoulders and left the room.

His phone told him he has several missed calls and texts from Jem, he must've noticed the books. He hit send on Jem's name and let it ring, he answered on the second tone, "Do you realized that I have cameras in my store now, Magnus?"

Jem's tone was very calm, it was eerie, "No hello or anything? I thought we were closer than that."

"You have this thing called a father, Magnus." Jem sounded genuinely concerned, "This father of yours happens to have a lot of money, and if he were to find that footage of your boyfriend and you going at each other like that in my store, he would send Alec away. Do you realize that?"

"Are you blackmailing me now?" Magnus whispered defensively, "Seriously?"

Jem sighed, "No Magnus, I would never do that. I'm warning you about your father. I'm going to destroy the tape of course, but I care about what happens to you. Keep that boy hidden from him, you need to protect him."

Magnus felt a pang of guilt. Thinking back on when he was 14, there was a boy that he really liked. They had kissed each other on the front steps of their old house in Maine, but unfortunately his father had seen them.

Sooner rather than later, Magnus watched as his school crush was escorted out of his classroom, and he never saw him again.

"I understand, Jem." Magnus hung up the phone without another word, and went into the main room.

Alec laid on his back, eye wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Did you sleep okay?" Magnus asked, Alec looked over at him not moving.

"I want more sleep."

"Then you can have it," Magnus started, "But we need to talk about something first." Magnus sat back down on the bed, reaching for Alec's hand and lacing his fingers over Alec's, "And it's going to sound… stupid."

"Is this the part where you don't want me around anymore?" Alec sat up, looking out the window of the rising sun.

Magnus grabbed his chin and pulled Alec's face back to him, this wasn't the first time he had to talk to another about his father. He knew what he needed to say, and it was up to Alec to make his decisions, "It's nothing like that. I just need to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes," Magnus let go of Alec's face and laid back down on the bed, kicking the blankets back lazily, "My father is a piece of shit." He got under the covers and pulled them over his head, "He will literally send you away to a 'Let us fix your gay,' Bible camp, Alec. He's dangerous. I was having such a good time just being in your company, I forgot to think about what my father might do."

Alec was silent, and Magnus peeked back over the blanket. He was staring at the ceiling, his expression blank. The two of them laid there for some time hands still laced together loosely, before Alec rolled over, swinging his leg onto Magnus' hips. Still without talking he grabbed Mangus' hands and placed them on his sides.

Magnus held them there, feeling his soft skin under his touch. Finally Alec said, "I'm sure I don't care." Alec leaned down and pressed kisses on Magnus' jaw, his bare chest grinding against Magnus, "I've made my choices about you, and I want to be with you."

Allowing Alec to only touch him was difficult, he wanted to reach over and pull him on his back and do dirty things to him. Instead he replied, "In what way?"

"I want people to ask me if I'm seeing anyone," Alec's face was sure, strong, "I can reply yes, and think of you." He grazed the tips of his fingers down Magnus' torso, sending goose flesh all over his body, "I want to kiss you, and laugh and make out with you."

"And I want to cry with you and sing to you." Magnus pressed the pad of his thumb to Alec's bottom lip, "I'm going to be honest with you Alec, I want to have sex with you so badly."

Alec was silent, his face red and his eyes wide. He tensed his body, and Magnus was afraid he ruined it.

"I'll wait for as long as you need me to." Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders and flipped him on his back, "When you're ready I'll kiss you," he pressed a kiss to lips, " and touch you," another on his neck, "so you can experience the feelings I have for you."

Alec's eyelids were heavy, he was slightly grinding his hips in Magnus, "You need to stop." He whimpered, pulling Magnus by his hair closer to him, "Because I can't." he kissed him, but Magnus was already at the end of his ropes.

Quickly Magnus grabbed Alec's wrists and pinned him to his sides. Honestly, Magnus felt that if Alec truly wanted to, he could wrestle him down. He looked stronger than him, but Magnus felt safe around Alec.

He would never physically hurt him.

With a great sigh Magnus sat up, "I'm going to go take a shower." He pushed himself off the bed and looked over at Alec, "You're welcome to join me," Magnus teased raising an eyebrow.

Alec covered his face with his hands, laughing, "I think I'm okay. I'm just going to snooze a little, calm myself down."

"Alright," Magnus said. For a moment Magnus just stared at the rise and fall of Alec's chest. The curve of his neck had some small bruises, given to him from Magnus of course. Alec looked up noticing Magnus staring, he sort of grinned nervously.

"What?"

"Nothing," Magnus shook his head, "See you in a bit."

Magnus left the room and closed the door quietly. For the first time, a boy didn't demand to be taken home after being told about his dad. Unfortunately Magnus had baggage, and not the good kind. His dad would destroy Alec if given the chance. It was like he didn't want him to be happy, he lived to give him hell.

After Magnus was born, his mother became very ill. She was on suicide watch for several months, and she was incapable to take care of Magnus as a baby. Eventually she picked herself up, get back into acting, but she neglected Magnus regardless.

He never really blamed her, Magnus never really felt like he was worthy of love from his mother. His father had instilled in him that it was his fault that she had gotten so sick, so Magnus felt like that was why his father hated him so.

It was his punishment.

But now, he had Alec. Sweet, loving, caring Alec. Strong and caring, and maybe even a little jealous. Magnus would do anything in his power to take care of Alec, keep him safe from the terrible force that was his father.

Magnus was falling in love with this boy, maybe he already had. He wasn't sure, but he knew that he needed to keep this one safe. Magnus had finally found something rare, a beautiful treasure.

Grabbing his bag, Magnus pulled out some clothes, a green cashmere sweater and some tattered blue jeans. His favorite jeans.

After Magnus had taken a long shower, the water pressure wasn't great; and after he shaved his face, he came out of the bathroom. Alec was sitting on the little couch, his legs crossed watching cartoons. His hands rested on his stomach, he then noticed Magnus and sat up, "Feel better?"

"Yes," Magnus rubbed his now smooth chin, "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Alec stood up and faced Magnus, "I'll pay you back for any expenses like that, you shouldn't have to-"

Magnus grabbed Alec's face and stopped his sentence with a kiss, "Stop." He said pulling away, "This seriously isn't a problem, okay?" Frowning Alec looked down, "C'mon, let me take care of you, please?"

Pulling Alec closer he rested his head on his, "I just don't like to get something without working for it." Alec explained, "You have seriously done enough."

"I've never done enough when it comes to you," He shook Alec a little, as if he was trying to shake a little sense into him, "Get dressed, and we can go anywhere you like. There's an amazing market called, 'Pikes Place.' They have some of the best seasonal food ever."

When Alec had put himself together, they took each other's hands and left the hotel. It was about ten in the morning, and the people around them seemed to still be asleep. The air was crisp and misty; the feeling of winter was just around the corner.

Magnus led the two of them towards the waterfront; no one looked at them oddly, or avoided them in disgust. No one had a reason to; they were two people together minding their own business. Oh, how Magnus couldn't wait for the day he could run off and leave that small town behind.

To be away from his father, and live his life the way he wanted.

Eventually they reached the market. So many sights and sounds excited Alec; they went from stall to stall, compiling things for their breakfast.

Alec picked out some hot spiced cider, a bright pink apple, with locally smoked salmon and freshly made goat cheese. Magnus found a Danish and some black coffee. The two of them ate in silence at a table that overlooked the Green River. Alec spread the cheese over his apple slices and places pieces of salmon on them. He missed a little and got some of the cheese on the corner of his mouth.

Magnus reached forward and wiped the cheese off his lip with his thumb. He licked the cheese off and grinned at Alec; it was strong and was flavored with thyme, "Did you really just do that?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. It was really good."

The sun cascading into the glass windows, making Alec's pale skin almost glow. Trying to be smooth, Magnus took Alec's hand in his. Alec looked into Magnus' eyes with a relaxed grin, "Magnus, can I say something really stupid?" He licked his bottom lip, like he was trying to make sure there wasn't any more food there.

"Nothing you say is stupid." Magnus said, "Well, maybe if it's about house elf rights, then that's sort of dumb."

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Alec asked looking amused.

"Perhaps."

"Anyway!" Alec shook his head, "Never mind, I can't say it now."

"Oh, please. Did I ruin it?" There a disappointed tone in Magnus' voice, "I really want to know." He tried pouting at Alec, but he refused to tell him. Eventually Magnus gave up, but he made a mental note to bring it up again.

After they ate, they wandered the city together. Downtown Seattle transit was a nightmare, they had managed to find the Asian store. They browsed aisles of different imported foods and books. There were stalls of foods that ranged from Japanese crepes to Asian style burgers.

They ate lunch together and watched people pass by.

Magnus found some candy and gifts he hadn't seen since his childhood, he of course purchased a ton of things. Alec stared at one book a couple of times, he kept putting it back. Quickly Magnus ran over and grabbed it, and paid for it without Alec noticing.

With two full bags, Magnus and Alec rode the transit tunnel back to their hotel. Alec seemed exhausted, he dropped himself on the couch, covering his eyes with his arms, "I wonder if Jace told my dad where I went." He said randomly.

"Do you want to call him?" Magnus was organizing they bags and pulled up the book, he shoved it back down to the bottom of the bag, "I'm sure he would like to hear from you regardless."

"Sure," Alec got up and Magnus gave him his phone, "I'd like to go outside."

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's, phone and all, "Remember." He breathed leaning into Alec, "There is nothing wrong with you, it's your father that is having the problems. You're amazing Alexander, don't let any of that get to you."

Alec kissed him; it was quick but sweet, "Thank you, Magnus." He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the room.

Sitting down with the cookies from the night before, Magnus pulled out his laptop and checked his emails. He shoved a cookie in his mouth and logged in.

There were several emails from his father.

_Magnus, your mother and I will be visiting for Thanksgiving Holiday._

Another one read:

_What are all these charges on your account? It seems like you are with someone else, is it Camille?_

At that point, Magnus stopped reading the emails and deleted the rest of them. He clicked open Netflix and watched it till he dozed off. It wasn't until the door clicked shut he awoke.

Alec stood before him, red eyed and angry, "I never want to go back there." He huffed.

Magnus sat upward making room for Alec, he patted the cushion for him to sit, "Come here."

Somberly Alec walked to him and sat down. His hands were in fists on his knees and he remained silent. He leaned into Magnus, resting his head on his chest. Magnus could feel his shirt getting wet as Alec rubbed his nose into it.

The two of them, tangled up on the couch fell asleep. Alec held onto Magnus very tightly, if he didn't want to talk Magnus wasn't going to force him.

They would deal with whatever came their way together.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec jolted awake; his face was mashed into Magnus' chest. His face felt puffy and sticky like he had been crying for a while. He didn't want to wake Magnus, so he just laid there on top of Magnus, thinking about what Jace had told him.

Alec had found a spot by the pool when he called Jace; he picked up on the 1st ring.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed, relieved to hear his friend's voice, "How're things over there?

"Maryse was put in the I.C.U." Jace was whispering, speaking very fast, "I asked Robert if he wanted me to contact you, but he said that he banned you from coming to the house. He also said that he told the nurses not to let you in if you went to the hospital."

"Jace, I'm a seventeen year old boy," Alec said, his heart felt very heavy, "He can't just kick me out like that. I'm his son."

"I'm not sure what to do to change his mind," Jace sounded irritated, "He's been awful lately, he's not coping well."

"Should I come back?" Alec looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded him.

"No, I think your presence would make Robert angrier."

"He's angry?" Alec scoffed, "You have no idea what he said to me."

"I can take a guess, Alec." There as sound of a door slamming, and then Jace spoke up, "You reacted like anyone would have. I am sorry this is happening, but it might be best if you keep your distance."

"Keep my distance from my family?" There was a pain in Alec's chest, "I'm not allowed to see my mother, because my father is being a pig head?"

"I just don't want any over excitement to get to Maryse," Jace sounded tired, "Isabelle has taken a vow of silence, and she won't eat with us. She's in such a rage right now."

"Can I talk to her?" Alec asked, "Maybe I could talk some sense into her."

"She's over at Simons," Jace explained, though Alec wasn't sure he believed it, "I'll tell her you called when she gets back, if she'll talk to me."

"Why isn't she talking to you?"

"I may have called Simon a lanky Nerd when he picked her up." He snickered, "He was wearing this stupid shirt and hat, and I just couldn't help it."

Alec laughed a little, those two really butted heads, "So," Alec sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "What should I do when I come back to Sheridan?"

"You could stay with Magnus?" Jace tried, "Or, if you're not comfortable with that, with the Penhallows? I talked to Aline, and she understands, so it shouldn't be weird. She's such a nice girl."

"I'll figure it out," Alec wrapped his arm around his stomach, the cold bit at his face, "I'm still angry though, it's not fair that I can't come home."

"I know, Alec. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." The wind blew into Alec's face, "I need to go, it's freezing here."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything else about Maryse," Jace said, "Don't be too hard on yourself; none of this is your fault."

Alec wasn't sure if he was right.

They said their goodbyes and Alec hung up, the sound of the city surrounded him. It wasn't too late, and the cars and sirens of Seattle were loud to Alecs ears, so very different compared to the silence of Sheridan.

By the time Alec found his way back inside, and on his way back to his room, he managed to work himself into a bit of a fit. His face felt hot, and he could feel tears burning his eyes.

His father was angry? What right did he have to be angry? Alec didn't tell him that he was defective, made him feel like he was less than a person.

Before opening the door, he grabbed the phone out of his pocket and took a big breath.

_I need to be strong, I can be strong._

But when he opened the door, Magnus was asleep on the couch, his arm draped over his forehead. He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest, he was here messing around with Magnus instead of being with his family. What choice did he have though?

He was technically banned from coming home.

Alec felt so defeated when Magnus pulled him into his arms and cradled, telling Alec it was okay. Magnus didn't ask him why, or tried to pull any information out of him. He just let him cry; let him experience his human emotions his own way.

Now groggy and sore, Alec adjusted himself and slid off Magnus' body, sitting flat on the floor. Magnus stirred, and sat up, looking around confused, "Oh my," he groaned, "What time is it?"

Alec leaned forward and grabbed Magnus' phone, it was about 9:30 at night. He gave the phone to Magnus, and he swung his legs over the side of the couch, then Alec said, "Magnus, I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"I sort of threw a tantrum on top of you," Alec pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He focused his eyes on the complex pattern of the carpet, "I just didn't know how to feel."

Alec felt something brush the back of his hair; Magnus shifted his legs to Alec's sides and pulled him closer. Magnus guided his hands to each side of Alec's neck and dragged his fingers softly over his skin, giving him gooseflesh all over his body, "Alec," Magnus whispered, "It's fine, a lot of things have happened to you these last couple of days. Take all the time that you need."

Without saying anything else, he leaned his head back and looked Magnus in the eyes. He had such a soft understanding in his eyes, a look that told Alec that it was okay. Alec changed his position so that he was turned and faced Magnus. He put his arms over his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you Magnus."

The two decided that they were hungry, so they made their way down to the city and found a small restaurant. The lights were low, and it was strewn with many small Chinese lanterns, there was a bar and behind it was very large painting of a classical Chinese dragon.

As they told their waitress their order, Alec found the courage to tell Magnus about how he couldn't go home. Magnus sipped his strawberry lemon and stared at Alec thoughtfully. His hair was mussed and his face still looked sleepy. Alec leaned forward and grabbed Magnus' hand from across the table, "My dad said that I can't come home."

Magnus put his drink down and closed his eyes, his jaw twitched in irritation, "Why?" he asked dryly. He tightened his grip on Alec's hand.

"According to Jace," Alec sighed, "My mom is in the hospital, and he doesn't want my presence upsetting her, or something."

"That's stupid. Don't you think she would want to see her son?" Magnus had a bit of a snarl on his lips, he was fuming, "Maybe seeing you would make her feel better?"

"My mom has leukemia, Magnus." Alec finally said, "She was doing okay for a bit, her body was responding to the drugs last year. But something went wrong, her heart started to give out," Alec could feel more tears coming, but he fought them back, "My mom always sort of knew about me, but she never told my dad."

"She knew you were…?"

"She knew I was gay, Magnus." Alec picked up his fork, and examined it idly, "She was the one that asked me, really. She came into my room when I was 14 and sat down with me, 'You can be honest with me Alec,' she said, 'I love you regardless, but you cannot tell your father. He wouldn't understand.' I was still in denial myself, but my mother always knew me, 'You're my only son, Alec, I love you more than you could ever know.' She would say."

"So why did you tell him, if she told you not to." There was a look of interest in his eyes.

"I was backed into the wall," Alec looked at their hands that were interlinked, "And, I wanted to… never mind. I'll just embarrass myself."

"Oh please," Magnus squeezed his hand, "Please tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

There was a heat reaching up past Alec's neck, he really want to run into bathroom and hide. But with Magnus looking at him like that, with the light so perfect and his face to gorgeous, he had to face him, "Because I wanted a chance to fall in love with you, Magnus."

Magnus' face went blank, like he was processing something. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it, thinking better.

"I-I mean," Alec sputtered, letting go of Magnus' hand, "Everyone should be honest with themselves, right? I thought that if it was out in the open that-"

"Alec, shut-up." Magnus reached for Alec's hand again, but took it with both of his, "Listen to me; I am so lucky I got to meet you. I'm falling in love with you, Alexander Lightwood. I hope that's okay with you, and even if it's not, too bad."

Magnus grinned, it reached his eyes, "Magnus, stop looking at me like that." Alec lost all the air in his lungs.

"Why?" Magnus narrowed his eyes.

Just then the waitress had their food, she set them on the table and looked at their entwined hands, "Ah what a shame," she looked at Alec, "All the gorgeous ones are taken." She winked at Magnus and let them be.

They looked at each other again only this time, they tried not to laugh.

Alec had ordered some sort of curry dish, and Magnus had rice and vegetables. They unlocked their hands to eat, but Magnus hardly looked away from Alec. He had this shine in his eyes that Alec couldn't translate.

"Alec, are you falling in love with me?"

Alec had just put a spoonful of curry into his mouth as he was asked this. With great effort, he tried not to choke on it. He managed to swallow his food without choking, now watery eyed and red faced, he looked up at Magnus, "E-excuse me?"

"Because I can say this to you right now," Magnus twirled his fork in his dish, "I would be happy if you were."

Alec put his spoon down, and looked down at his meal, trying to gather his thoughts. Was he? Was he truly falling in love with kind, funny, intelligent Magnus Bane? The man that had picked him up and helped him when Camille threw a fit, the Magnus Bane that had no obligations holding Alec while he was depressed.

The answer was yes, Alec was falling head over heels with Magnus.

"Yes, Magnus." Alec finally said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm falling in love with you." He kicked Magnus' leg under the table and Magnus jumped a little, "Don't let it get to your head."

Magnus just grinned and put his fork to his lips, eyeing him. Magnus fell silent after that, just looking at Alec with soft shimmering eyes. He didn't speak for the entirety of the meal, until they were outside the restaurant, hand in hand, "Alec, let's go back to the room."

Instantly there was a stab of fear, "Why?" Alec stopped walking.

"It's sort of dangerous at night here," Magnus tugged his arm, "We wouldn't want to get mugged, or anything."

"I wouldn't be too scared," Alec smirked a little, "I do get my black belt in two years." Magnus' eyes widened a little, "Yeah, I'm pretty bad ass."

Magnus laughed and kept walking, "Regardless," he said, "We should, it's a bit late. We should be up early tomorrow, so we can get a head start, beat traffic, you know?"

"Beat traffic for what?"

"Change of plans." There was a tone irritation in Magnus' tone, "You want to see your mother, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm sure I can grease some palms, and get you in to see her." Magnus stopped and turned to face him, "I say the sooner the better. That is, if you want to."

Alec did, he really did, but he didn't want to ruin Magnus' plans, "Magnus, do you have anything else to do here?" They approached the hotel, the lights inside were bright.

"Not really," the door man opened their path for them and they headed inside of the cookie scented lobby, "I was just enjoying my time with you. I can spend time with you here, or there, it doesn't matter to me. Circumstance doesn't change my feelings to for you."

They stepped back inside of the elevator, "I feel the same, Magnus."

Once they were back in the room, Alec tugged off his jacket and put it on the hook. He took a good look at his face in one of the mirrors. There was more color in his cheeks, but his eyes looked slightly puffy. The left side of his hair looked a little rumpled from where he rested his head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus was pulling off his jacket and he looked over at Alec, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," Alec admitted, he tried to smile at Magnus but it failed. Magnus walked over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. Alec took a deep breath, Magnus smelled like soap and skin, "What if we run into my dad at the hospital?"

"What if we do?" Magnus pulled back and held Alec by his shoulders, "You have a right to see your mother, Alec. Especially right now. You deserve to see her, she would want that."

With a sigh, Alec leaned into Magnus again and let him hold Alec. There was a large bubble of anxiety growing inside of Alec, but he needed to work it out.

At least he wasn't alone.

Magnus lead Alec into the room, and they dressed down for bed. Alec was a nervous wreck with the thought of seeing his mother tomorrow. What if this was the last time he got to see her? Alec wasn't sure what he would do if he lost his mother.

"Alec, your shirt's on backwards." Magnus said, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. Quickly, Alec turned it around and slid into the bed on his side facing away from Magnus. He felt movement on the other side, and soon Magnus was pulling Alec close. He could feel Magnus' breath on his neck as he pressed kisses to his nape, "Magnus, I'm scared."

Magnus shifted and pulled Alec onto his back so he was looking over Alec, "Tell me why." Magnus rested the side of face on his palm and moved his right hand so it rested in the center of Alec's chest.

"What if my mom dies?" he said, he started to shake a little, "I'm losing my mind here."

"Alec, let me tell you something," Magnus paused, as if searching for the right words, eventually he said, "If your mother dies, you have every right to break down. It's only human nature, but I want you to know that if you do break down, you aren't alone, okay?"

"Okay," was all he could manage, Alec's breath was short. The light leaking through the drapes shadowed Magnus' face dramatically. Magnus leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, a reassuring one.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Magnus said as he moved down and rested next to Alec. He took Alec's left hand and held it in his, their skin tones contrasted perfectly.

Alec drifted off, dreams of fighting with his father woke him up a few times, but Magnus would pull him back, calm him down and help him fall back asleep. He would tell him it was okay, that he was there, and that he would protect him.

And he believed it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen to me," Magnus reached into his pocket, before they had come to the hospital Magnus went to the bank and pulled out several hundred dollars, "You can be persuaded, everyone can."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" The dark skinned receptionist looked at Magnus warily, "Because if you are, I can call security."

"No, I have a gift for you," He pulled out a wad of bills and pretended to count them, "Here," he laid down $300.00, "Take this, let us in. We weren't here."

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't on the approved list," she took the $300.00 and slid them under some papers on her desk. Then quickly she reached into her desk and pushed forward two visitor passes. She nodded her head to the left and looked back to her computer and acted like they weren't even there.

When they were in the hallway, Alec spoke, "How much money did you give her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Magnus shrugged; as they walked Magnus was reading the nameplates for the rooms, "Enough to get us in here."

"Magnus…" Alec warned, but he stopped in his tracks. He stared at the head of a man facing away from them. Alec grabbed Magnus' arm and pulled him the opposite direction very quickly. Soon they were almost on the other side of the hospital floor, "Oh my god that was close."

"Was that…?"

"My dad?" Alec was gritting his teeth, "Yeah, it was. Maybe we should go."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Magnus tried, "It sort of looked like he was leaving, we should go try to take another look." Alec looked terrified so Magnus put his arm around him, he was stiff as a board, "Alec, I won't anything bad happen, I promise."

"What if he sees me?" Alec whispered.

"How about this, I'll wait here and go take a look." Magnus suggested, "Then if it's clear I'll come back and get you. You dad hasn't seen me before. Does that sound okay?"

"You shouldn't have to do that," Alec crossed his arms and looked at his shoes. He then very quickly pulled Magnus close as three people walked by, hiding his face in Magnus' chest. When Magnus looked at the small group he recognized the back of Jace Herondale and Isabelle with their father.

Isabelle's head was turned though, looking at them. She smiled and then looked the other way following her father and Jace. Magnus brought his attention to Alec and he was shaking in his arms, the grip he had on Magnus' arms were very tight, "Alec, they're gone, we can go."

"Are you sure?" Alec's voice was muffled against Magnus jacket.

"I'm positive, my dear." Magnus pulled Alec off him and forced Alec to look at him, "Listen, you can do this. She wants to see you, you're very lucky your mother loves you. I mean it's not difficult to do, you're very loveable," Alec was blushing, "but you need to do this. Don't be afraid."

"I'm scared this is the last time I'll get to see her," Alec's eyes started to overflow with tears, "She's my mother, and I don't know what to do without her. I'm so scared." He drooped his shoulders and lowered his head, "M-magnus…"

Magnus lifted him upward and wrapped his arms around him. Alec nuzzled his neck and took a deep shaky breath, his hands rested on Magnus' chest. Magnus rubbed circles into his back and rocked him a little. This boy was a bit of a mess, but it was understandable. His father wanted nothing to do with him, and his mother was very ill.

"Hey, we should go see her," Magnus tried again giving him a good squeeze, "The sooner you do this, the more quickly it will be over." He reached around and took Alec's face in his hands, he gently wiped Alec's tears away.

Alec nodded slowly and pulled away from Magnus, but he quickly grabbed Magnus' hand and they walked together again down the hallway. They received a few dirty looks from people, but Alec didn't seem to care.

When they stood before his mothers' room, he took a moment to compose himself. He gave Magnus an unsure look, but he held onto Magnus' hand tightly.

He took one step forward and then another.

Maryse Lightwood would have been a gorgeous woman if not for her yellowing eyes and pale skin. Her lips were chapped and rough; her hair was the same shade as Alec's only dull. There were several wires and tubes attached to her and her bones seemed to protrude through her skin.

She looked up from an old book she was reading, her eyes widened when she saw Alec, "A-Alec, what are you doing here? Your father said you refused to come."

"That's untrue." Was all Alec could say.

"Who's this boy?" She eyed Magnus with interest.

"..y…..nd." Alec whispered so lowly Magnus didn't even hear him,

"I-I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" She looked back to her son with concern.

"He's…. he's my boyfriend, mom." He finally managed. The grip he had on Magnus' hand was fierce, "Mom, I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you." Alec's tears were flowing down his face again, his shoulders were trembling.

"Ma'am," Magnus said, "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Magnus Bane. Your son and I have become very close over some time, and I would like to ask for your blessing for me to continue seeing your son."

Maryse had an odd expression on her face, it was between amusement and shock, "Of course." Was all she said before closing her eyes and resting farther into her many pillows, "Alec, please sit down and talk to me."

Alec took the chair next to the bed and Magnus took the one next to the window, "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Tell me about your day," Maryse sighed, "What have you been doing these last couple days since I saw you?"

"Mom, I'd really like to-"

"Alec, this is what I want." She snapped, "Grant my wish, please."

Alec gave Magnus a glance, like he was asking for guidance. Magnus gave a quick nod of encouragement and Alec started talking about their Seattle trip and all the food he ate. He spoke of the drive, the sights and the hotel.

He told his mother about all of the kissing they did, but only because she pulled it out of him.

"I'm guessing you told your father," She reached forward took her sons hand, "I'm sure he didn't react well."

"You guess?" Alec mumbled, "He's kicked me out of the house."

"I'm so sorry honey. I love your father, but he can be such an idiot." She was blinking back tears, "I love you so much, please don't forget that."

"Of course, mom." Alec was trembling again, his shoulders slouched, "I love you too. Mom, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son."

"You are a perfect son," she breathed, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you were less than perfect. You are an amazing, intelligent boy with so much going for you. I want you to do whatever you want with your life. I don't care if it's working for some chain store; just do what makes you happy."

"M-mom," Alec choked on a sob.

"You are so wonderful," she leaned her head back, "My only baby boy… take care of your sister. She needs someone to look over her."

"Mom…"

"Remember to tell Jace that I love him whenever he's feeling lost." Maryse continued, "He's like my son too, Robert will forget to remind him that he's part of our family forever." She looked over at Magnus, "Take care of my baby, will you?"

Magnus nodded slowly, listening to the deep sorrow in the woman's voice.

They held each other's hands and cried for a while, mother and son.

Magnus watched the sun drift behind the foothills and finally Maryse fell asleep. Her skin was red and blotchy from the crying and exhaustion, "Magnus," Alec whispered, "We should go."

"Yeah," was all Magnus could say. He helped Alec up out of his chair and took a look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, the color reached from his ears to his neck. Magnus wrapped his fingers around his neck and rubbed the skin there. Alec closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Alec took Magnus' hands away from his neck and pulled Magnus out of the hospital room. The lights in the hallways were low and it was void of people. They walked silently through the halls of the hospital until they were outside.

"Magnus, I'm not okay." Alec said outright.

"I'm sure you're not okay." Magnus replied.

"I feel like dying."

"You've got every right to." Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "This isn't something that's going to away overnight." They approached his car and went to opposite sides; Magnus rested his arm on the hood and look at Alec, "Take as much time as you need."

Alec looked over at him, an odd expression on his face like relief and sorrow. He ducked down and got inside of the car. Magnus followed his example and got into the drivers' seat. Alec had leant his head on the window, his eyes were closed and he breathed through his nose.

Magnus started the car and they drove in silence, it was a bit unnerving so Magnus turned on his stereo and let whatever Alec had picked play. The drive from McMinnville to Sheridan wasn't too long, but Magnus took the back roads through Perrydale to give Alec a moment to clear his head.

The trees and wildlife zoomed past them and a light drizzle started to fall, "Magnus, pull over."

"Excuse me?"

"Pull over," He repeated, "Please."

Listening to the boy he found a good place to park his car on the side of the road, "Should I turn the car off?" Magnus was very confused.

"Leave the music on." Alec barely replied.

Magnus turned the keys and the music still spilled through the speakers. Alec took Magnus' hand and pulled it over his shoulders, he leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Alec, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you," Alec teased.

Looking at Alec through his eyelashes he noticed that Alec was still crying. His eyes were incredibly red. He needed some comforting, that's all he was asking for.

Magnus unhooked his seatbelt, and then undid Alec's, "C'mon," Magnus told him, "Get in the back." Alec climbed over the middle console and hopped onto the leather seat, Magnus followed him, "Alec, look at me." He grabbed his face and pulled him close forcing him to look into Magnus' eyes.

"Just kiss me," Alec demanded, "I need this right now." The only sounds Magnus could make out in his mind were Alec's breathing, the rain falling on the roof of his car, and his own irregular heartbeat in his ears. Alec was hurting so much and he just wanted to be held, he hung his head and slouched his shoulders, "Do you not want me?"

Magnus lifted Alec's head with his right hand and pulled Alec's body with his left. He very softly covered Alec's mouth with his tasting salt and tears on his lips. Magnus tried to be gentle, but Alec was demanding more. His tongue pushed past Magnus' lips and it pushed Magnus over the edge.

He met Alec's force with his own, kissing him as hard as he could until he tasted blood. Their mouths dueled and Alec jumped on top of Magnus, pinning him down with his hips.

All Magnus could feel was Alec's lips and teeth and mouth and hands all over his body, the leather under him creaked as he adjusted his body closer to Alec. Soon Magnus was gasping for breath, he felt heavy and too warm in his jacket. He carefully pulled it off, trying to not hit Alec with the limited space in the back seat.

Alec pulled his off too and then his undershirt, "Alec, what-" but he cut him off with another kiss, clutching Magnus' shirt and nearly ripping it off of him, "Wait, Alec-" His hands traveled to Magnus' jeans, trying to get his belt off.

There was a part of Magnus' mind to let this go as far as Alec wanted, but he knew that Alec would regret it later. He wasn't in the right state of mind and he didn't want him to make a mistake like this, "Touch me," Alec whispered against his neck, pulling Magnus' hands to his bare chest.

Magnus felt his arms going around Alec's torso, but he stopped and pulled him away by the shoulders, "Alec, stop." He said firmly, "Stop you're not thinking clearly."

"I just have so much emotion," Alec gritted his teeth; "I don't know what to do."

"You can start by calming down and taking some deep breaths." Magnus slid out from underneath Alec, then he faced him, "If you need to talk, work out some of your feelings, I'm here."

"It must be easy for you," Alec huffed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Magnus asked.

"I dunno," Alec shrugged, "Nevermind."

"No, tell me what you mean." He pressed the topic, he didn't want this to be the sort of relationship where Alec felt like he couldn't speak it mind. That created problems.

Alec was silent, and he wouldn't look Magnus in the eye. He was hurting, Magnus needed to remember that, and whatever was said was his sorrow speaking not actually Alec, "Fine," Alec took a deep breath, "I am finding a hard time believing you are doing all these nice things for me just because you care."

"What?"

"I mean, look at me," Alec leaned his head on the back of seat, "I'm a wreck, what on earth are you getting out of this? Being with me? Is this some sort of joke, is it fun for you?"

"Alec," Magnus chuckled, "You're upset and you're saying things you don't mean."

"I mean them," he said, "What are you getting from me? Are you going to get bored of me?"

They stared at each other for a bit, Alec looked like he wanted to punch someone, "Listen to me, Alec Lightwood," Magnus said raising his voice, "You are not a joke to me, if you were I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't even waste my breath."

Alec looked at him with ferocity, "Then what do you see in me that has made you want to stick around? After Camille, you moved on to me pretty quickly."

"That was hurtful," Magnus said, Alec looked down looking guilty, "Alec, if you remember correctly you caught my eye several months ago. A volley ball to the face from a cute boy isn't something someone like me would just let slide."

"So you're saying this is my punishment?" Alec said with a bit of a grin on his face.

"If you need to think of it that way," Magnus said, "I'm here for you, family problems and everything. Young homosexual relationships don't start out with rainbows and sunshine." Then Magnus had an afterthought, "Well, I guess it does start with rainbows, because you know… we are gay."

Alec laughed a little and looked at Magnus, "Super gay." He bit his bottom lip.

"I need you to promise me something, Alec." Magnus took his hands held them tightly.

"What?" Alec exhaled.

"That no matter how heavy and difficult things get for us, because of your family, or because my dad," Magnus leaned in and kissed his forehead, "That you won't give up on us. Because in the end, you and I are what matter in this." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, "I'm going to be honest Alec, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Alec tilted his head back so he was looking at Magnus.

"Because of my father," Magnus confessed, "If you ever come into contact with him, you cannot say a word to him. He will twist everything and make matters worse."

"I'm not afraid," Alec told him, "I'm not afraid now; because I know I have you."

"You have me," Magnus affirmed, "And I have you?"

"Of course," Alec said strengthening his hold on Magnus. The rain fell more persistently and the stereo droned on. Magnus helped Alec put his shirt and coat back on then shrugged into his, they both left their jackets in the back.

Back on the road again, Alec seemed easier to talk to. They chatted about what they wanted for dinner, they agreed that they would cook it together.

They went to the small store next to the green steel bridge that crossed the river in the middle of the town, picked out things for lasagna and garlic bread. They saw some people from their school, but they didn't even notice Magnus and Alec.

Then the two rushed back to Magnus' house by the hills.

"It's freezing in here," Alec complained.

"When you're gone for several days, that tends to happen," Magnus said smoothly setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter, "The thermos is in the hallway, set it to whatever."

Alec exited to the hallway and came back shortly, "That should help." He mumbled looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked.

"If you want my help cooking," Alec started, 'I would have no problem doing so, I'm just not that great."

"Stick around," Magnus smiled, "I'll let you know if I need you."

Magnus showed him a trick to peeling garlic and had him cut the vegetables. He even let Alec make the layers of the Lasagna. He wasn't as bad as he thought. Soon it was in the oven covered in aluminum, the house smelled warm and wholesome, it had been a long time since Magnus felt this way in his home.

"Who showed you how to make stuff like that?" Alec took a sip his water.

"What, rich boys aren't allowed to know how to cook?" Magnus huffed.

"No, I mean," Alec cleared his throat a little, "I mean it is a bit of a stereotype for rich boys to be good looking, and they took the time to learn how to cook."

"One of my old care takers showed me," Magnus told him, "She was very kind to me, even though I think she hated my parents. She taught me that if you remembered a few key things, you can cook anything. I could show you, if you wanted."

"I would like that, Magnus."

"I would too," Magnus smiled at Alec, he looked calmer than before.

"We've got some time before the food is ready," Alec set his glass down and changed the subject, "Forty-five minutes, right? What should we do in the mean time?"

Magnus looked outside to his backyard, though the downpour had lightened it still looked dreary, "We could go get in the hot tub," Magnus tried. Alec paused a little, taking in what Magnus had said.

"You have a hot tub?" Alec asked.

"I do."

"Then what are we waiting for? Do you have any trunks I could borrow?" Alec crossed his arms, he was obviously nervous but he was trying for Magnus.

Magnus tore through his clothes trying to find a pair of shorts big enough for Alec. Magnus had a very slim waist and he was hoping he could find something stretchy that Alec could wear. Eventually he found an old pair of shorts he wore once, the elastic band stretched far enough.

"Try these," Magnus threw them at Alec, "I think they'll fit." Alec balled the shorts in his fist and went into the bathroom down the hall. Magnus pulled on his regular pair quickly before Alec could come back.

"These work okay," Alec said walking back in, "They're a little tight, but it's fine." His thumbs hooked under the band of the shorts. They were actually pretty tight; Magnus could see everything underneath them

He had to peel his eyes away from Alec, "Go grab some towels; I'll meet you down there." Why was Magnus feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Sure, he was about to jump into a hot tub with an insanely attractive boy, but he wasn't normally like this. His nerves were one fire.

Before heading outside, Magnus grabbed his phone from the kitchen and set his timer with the stove's timer and brought it with him.

Magnus opened the sliding glass door, the cold hit him hard and soon he was shivering. He pulled the top off the hot tub, the light was bright and the water was steaming. He put his phone on the hot water tank and went back to the water. Thankful, he stepped into the water feeling instant relief from the cold.

Alec was soon running up to the tub, his arms clutching the towels tightly, "It's freezing," Alec said through clattering teeth.

"Get in!" Magnus gestured towards him, "It's awesome here."

Alec put his leg in, "Did you bring a timer for the food."

"Yes," Magnus groaned, "Now get in here before you die."

Gracefully, Alec glided into the water, steam rose around his face. Alec's look of instant comfort was adorable, "This is sort of awesome." He moved over to Magnus, his cheeks were bright red.

"I agree," Magnus said leaning in closer to Alec. He wrapped his arm around Alec and pulled him to his side, "How are you feeling right now Alec?"

"I feel warm," Alec inhaled at Magnus' touch, "Better, my head feels clear."

"That's good," Magnus pulled Alec up over him, his body light in the water, "Because now we can do this."

"M-Magnus-"

"Do you see how different it is," Magnus said, "When you're aware of your actions?"

"It doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you any less," Alec snipped.

Magnus almost laughed, "Then do it." He challenged.

Alec pressed his body close and Magnus could feel everything as if there were no clothes. He wondered if Alec could feel the same thing, his shorts were so small, how could he not?

Magnus raked his fingers over Alec's back, the water splashing as his hands went back into the water. Alec hadn't kissed him yet he was just looking into his eyes, "Magnus," He whispered, his breath was hot against Magnus' lips.

Slowly Magnus let his hands travel lower and they found their way to Alec's backside. He squeezed it tenderly, his hands reveling in the firmness. Alec cried out, arching his back away from Magnus, "You like that?" Magnus said, his mind traveling to disgusting places.

"Don't do that," Alec growled, "if you want to keep this pg-13."

"Kiss me, you gorgeous boy," Magnus hissed squeezing his ass harder.

Alec leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' lips, he tasted like pool water and the night air. Magnus took one hand off his behind and laced his fingers in Alec's dark hair. Magnus deepened the kiss, forcing Alec's mouth open with his. Slowly Magnus dragged his tongue over Alec's lower lip then sucked on it trying to leave his mouth bruised.

Soon Alec was gasping against his mouth his hard body was grinding into Magnus'. Their wet bodies slid against each other. Honestly, this was the first time Magnus had allowed himself to be so intimate with a boy. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but this was the first time he felt like he could do something right like this with Alec.

The rain started to fall more heavily, Magnus could feel it run down his shoulders, it was freezing but Alec's hands ran over the skin there, "Magnus, I'm not sure what to do next." Alec muttered in his ear, "I mean, we could…"

Magnus looked at Alec's face, his eyes looked unsure, "Do whatever you want, Alec." Magnus gave him a kiss, "I don't mind." Alec drew Magnus' hands out of the water and laced his fingers with his own. He gave Magnus one more kiss on the mouth before making his way down from his jawline to his chest.

With their hands still together, Alec kissed Magnus' right nipple making Magnus jump a little, "I'm sorry," Alec pulled back, "That was…" his head lowered, his expression mortified.

"No," Magnus pulled him back, "No, keep going."

"But you didn't like that," Alec uttered looking away from Magnus.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" Magnus whirred, "You just surprised me a little." There were times where Alec was strong and fierce, and then there were times where Alec was awkward and nervous. Magnus found every part of Alec cute, he didn't care what part he got as long as it was Alec, "Keep going Alec."

Alec looked up at him, rain water was falling into his eyes and it pulled his bangs down over his forehead. He leaned his down back to his collar bone and lightly bit at it. Magnus pressed his hands to Alec's lower back and arched himself closer to Alec. He could feel Alec's erection pressing against his torso.

Magnus could feel Alec sucking hard on his neck, the feeling of his mouth on him lit Magnus up like a flame. He found his hands racing to Alec's chest feeling the firm muscle there; his nipples were pink and firm under his thumbs. Magnus felt his arousal grinding into Alec's backside; the friction was driving him mad, "Magnus, my god." Alec huffed into Magnus ear.

"Alec, you are amazing," Magnus groaned, "So beautiful…"

Then the sky cracked with lightning causing Magnus to jump out of his skin. Magnus tackled Alec into the water holding onto his torso and their heads went under the water. Alec jumped up instantly, pulling Magnus up with him, "We were having a moment sky!" Alec yelled to the clouds, "What the hell?!"

But Magnus didn't want to let go of Alec, "Can we go back inside?" Magnus shivered against him the cold was pushing against his skin giving him gooseflesh, "Watch a movie maybe?"

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec grabbed his shoulders, and Magnus' grip around Alec tightened, "Hey, you're shaking…"

Magnus found he was trembling uncontrollably, "It's nothing. Can we please just go?"

"Yeah, sure…" Alec reached over to the side of the hot tub and grabbed the towels. Another rumble echoed through the air and Magnus quickly wrapped the towel around his body and crawled out with Alec. He snatched his phone up and took Alec's hand, barreling for the sliding glass door.

When they entered the house smelled like baked pasta and garlic. It was warm and cozy.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec was drying his hair; his stomach muscles twitched making Magnus mouth a little dry, "Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"

"No." Magnus said firmly, "I just don't like it."

"Your reaction was pure fear," Alec challenged, "And you're dripping all over the floor." Magnus stuck his tongue out at Alec and stomped upstairs. He was seriously embarrassed; he didn't think it would start thundering like that.

When Magnus was a boy, he had no choice but to hide under his bed or in his closet while the storms raged. His mother and father never cared if he was afraid of something, never tried to console him and help him face his fear.

It was something that stuck with him into adult-hood.

Magnus' swimming trunks were sticking to his legs by the time he made it to his room. He shut the door and pulled them off, switching them for a pair of sweat pants and a loose black tank top. He looked at his face in the mirror as he dried his hair. Magnus noticed many small bruises on his neck and collar bone.

_Cute…_ Magnus thought, Alec had marked him up. He ran his fingers over the marks, and butterflies danced in his stomach. Magnus felt like a school girl and her first boyfriend with Alec, it made him feel giddy and light.

By the time Magnus had made his way back downstairs, Alec had changed out of Magnus' shorts and into his pajamas. He sat at one of the stools by the kitchen counter, his hair was slicked back and he was resting his head on his arms, "Oh my god Magnus, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed jumping up.

"For what?"

"All those hickeys," Alec flustered, "There's just so many…"

"It's fine, I think they're adorable." Magnus grinned touching his neck with both of his hands. Alec reached out and pulled Magnus' into a tight hug. He could smell chlorine and rain in his hair. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec's neck, burying his face into his neck. Alec ran his hands over Magnus' back slowly.

The alarm on Magnus' phone and on the oven went off together.

Magnus pulled Alec back and smiled, "Are you ready for the best lasagna you've ever had?" he said over the noise.

Alec grinned and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Tired and full of lasagna and bread, Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, they sat in front of Magnus' huge television on his white couch. Magnus had popped in a movie and Alec found he couldn't keep his eyes open to save his life. Every so often, Magnus would kiss Alec's forehead and it would rouse him, but it didn't take long before Magnus was walking him upstairs.

"C'mon," Magnus said pulling back the covers to the right side of the bed, "Get in there." Alec lazily slumped into the bed on his stomach, the pillow smelled like laundry detergent. The bed shifted and Magnus crawled into the other side, "Alec, how're you feeling?" he asked.

Honestly, Alec had felt so light and numb after what happened in the hot tub, he hadn't really given his feelings a thought. He was tired and he was fearful for his mother. He could only pray for some sort of miracle that could heal his mother. He knew her body was so worn down that the chance of anything amazing happening was very slim, "I'm exhausted." was all he could say.

Magnus moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Alec; Magnus buried his face between his shoulder blades, "Get some rest," Magnus sighed, "If you need anything, I'll be right here."

"Thank you Magnus," Alec whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my darling."

Sleep found Alec easily; he had soon drifted off into a deep sleep. He dreamt a few times, mostly about school and chaos, nothing really tangible. Alec woke up in the middle of the night once feeling very thirsty He tried to get out of bed to get water himself but Magnus was such a light sleeper he woke at once. Magnus insisted on getting it for him, and Alec didn't feel like arguing.

Once again they rested back in their positions; Magnus crawled on top of Alec this time, his face smudged into Alec's chest. Alec focused on Magnus' steady breathing and drifted off again. This time his sleep was dreamless.

….

"Alexander," Alec barely heard through the fog of sleep, Magnus was pressing kisses on his back and running his hands down his sides, "Wake up." Alec fought to roll over on his back and look up at the ceiling. His body felt like lead.

"Ugh," Alec expressed, "What time is it?"

"About ten in the morning," Magnus said, "I didn't want to waste the day away."

The tone of Magnus' phone sounded, it vibrated on his side table, "You better get that," Alec moaned and rolled over. Closing his eyes, he tried to snooze.

"Hello," Magnus said into the phone, "This is Magnus Bane, lord and ruler of all things truly amazing, how may I help you?" Alec rolled his eyes behind his lids, he sounded ridiculous.

But then his tone dropped, "Yes," he said a few times, "No," other times, then he grabbed Alec's shoulder and he looked over, Magnus' face looked grave. He presented his phone to him; Alec noticed that the call was from Jace. Alec sat up and took the phone; he took a deep breath and pressed it to his ear.

"Jace?"

There was silence for a moment, there wasn't any background noise so Alec wasn't sure if he had accidently hung up, but then he heard, "You need to come home," Jace's voice was raspy, "We need you, Isabelle needs you especially."

Alec felt a pressure in his chest, "Why, Jace?"

"Maryse is dead." Jace voice hitched like he was holding back a sob, "I-I…"

Quickly Alec hung up the phone. The dark comforter that was at his legs was all he could see, his eyes burned as they started to tear-up. Magnus didn't move, try to comfort him like he was on stand-by waiting for Alec's command.

Alec's mother was dead; she was actually gone from this world. Wherever she went, Alec prayed it was a place where she was very happy. He didn't care if he never got to see her again, he just wished for her happiness.

It had to be better than the life she was given, right?

Feeling very warm, Alec crawled out of the bed. He felt his pajama bottoms slide down at his waist but he didn't make any effort to pull them up, "Alec, your pants are falling off." Magnus said.

"I don't care."

"What do you need?" Magnus asked him.

"I don't know." Alec could feel his body shaking, "I don't know." He repeated.

Alec heard some soft footsteps, and then Magnus' hands were at his shoulders. Alec felt his lips on the back of neck and his hands travel down Alec's arms, his fingers grabbed the top of Alec's pants and he tugged them up slightly, "I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to make it better," Magnus started, "But I need you to know," he took a big shaky breath, "I did a lot of thinking while we were watching that movie and going to bed last night."

"And?" It was barely a whisper.

Magnus' fingers laced with Alec's, he rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, he could feel Magnus' breath on his cheek, "I know times are tough for you, and I don't expect you to say it back right now, but you should know that I love you."

Those words hit Alec hard, he wanted to say it back, 'I love you too Magnus, you're the best thing that has been in my life lately,' but his mouth wouldn't form the words. What should he do? Turn around say ditto? When someone tells you they love you and you feel the same way, shouldn't it be returned?

"I don't know what to say," Alec slumped his shoulders.

"It's okay; I said you didn't have to have an answer for me now." Magnus' let go of his hands and walked in front of him, "But let me help you, I can't imagine the sort of pain you're going through. Jace told me he thought you should go home to see your sister."

"Yeah," Alec felt his throat tighten; he had so many fears he had to face suddenly, "I should go."

Magnus forced him to sit down and eat. He made him a small omelet and toast with orange juice. Alec picked at it with his fork, taking small bites every so often. After he was done, Magnus insisted he took a bath. He forced a fluffy towel and a change of clothes at him and let Alec use his big bathtub.

Alec soaked in the soapy water, pulling his legs close to him. The bathtub itself was big enough for four people, and the water filled to his shoulders but he felt lonely, "M-Magnus?" Alec called loudly. He heard some quick footsteps going up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Magnus said, his voice muffled behind the door.

"Would you please come in?" Alec had no idea what he was doing; he just didn't want to be alone for too long, his thoughts had a habit of scaring him.

The door opened slowly, Magnus hadn't changed yet, some of the hickeys on his neck we're starting to turn yellow, "Are you okay?"

"Would you…" Alec hesitated; he was going to ask something insane, "Would you get in the bath with me?"

Magnus' lips parted slightly, his almond shaped eyes widened. He swung his hands at his sides as if he was deciding to jump off a cliff. He hooked his fingers under the fabric of his tank top pulled it off revealing his smooth skin, he eased to the side of the tub, his bare feet slapping against the marble linoleum, "Close your eyes." He demanded.

Alec clamped his eyes shut, his heart started racing. The water shifted around Alec as Magnus' climbed in, rising slightly from his added mass, "Seems like water is our thing." Alec joked breathlessly his eyes still shut tightly. Magnus chuckled.

"You can open your eyes now." Magnus' voice was thin.

Magnus faced Alec. The bubbles from the soap concealed Magnus' body, though his knees poked out of the top of the water as he pulled his legs close to his body, "What should we do?"

"I have no idea," Magnus said.

Alec was full of big leaps lately, he didn't want to seem weak to Magnus, he had seen enough of that side. Carefully, Alec gripped the sides of the tub and moved himself over to Magnus so they were side by side.

Their bare skin brushed each other lightly.

Magnus shifted up, leaning over the side of the tub, he reached over and pulled up a bottle of something and a red loufa. He emptied some the contents of the bottle, it smelled like sandalwood, onto the loufa and rubbed it in his hands. Magnus reached over with the now soap covered loufa and smoothed it over Alec's back.

Alec felt relief from some of the tension building in his body, the soap smelled good and Magnus was applying ample pressure to his skin. Gooseflesh rose on his skin and he wanted to press his body into Magnus', but he felt like it was too much.

"Alec, you're shaking," Magnus whispered as he dropped the loufa into the water and wrapped his hands around Alec's torso, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea to ask you to do this," Alec confessed.

"Why?" Magnus chuckled.

"Because I want to get close to you," he tried to keep his voice level, "and touch and kiss you."

"Then do it."

"But we're naked," Alec shimmied slightly away from Magnus.

"So what?" Magnus leaned farther into the tub, "This was your idea, I'm just going along with it." They sort of stared at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"I'm gonna get out," Alec finally mumbled.

"No!" Magnus cried reaching for Alec's arm, "Please don't." He pulled Alec close. He could feel a lot of Magnus' skin on his, "I mean," he stuttered, his dark skin reddening, "You can go, I'm sorry." He let go of Alec's arm, but Alec didn't move.

Making sure he didn't slip, Alec rested his palms on the back of the tub behind Magnus' head and moved closer. Alec's body hummed with life as he looked at Magnus' face, his skin, his eyes, he was gorgeous. He noticed two small freckles on the bridge of Magnus' nose. He leaned in and covered his mouth on Magnus'. A tight gasp fell from Magnus' lips, but he opened them and let Alec in.

Magnus brought his hands to the back Alec's neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Alec wanted to press his body fully onto Magnus, he wanted to feel everything, but his nerves were starting to get the best of him. Groaning, he broke their kiss, Magnus looked confused, "I'm sorry," Magnus said, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Alec muttered, "No, I just got nervous." He moved away slightly, "I've never been with anyone like this, and it's just a lot to take in." He put his hands back in the water and pulled his knees back to his chest, "You're just, so amazing."

"How am I amazing?" Magnus tilted his head to the side; his skin was still red from their kiss.

"You just are," Alec didn't feel like explaining.

"I would like to know something," Magnus pulled his arms over the side of the tub, "What sort of things, if your nerves weren't getting the better of you, would you want to do with me?"

"You can't ask me that," Alec felt extremely warm.

"I just did," he raised his eyebrow, his smile devilish.

"What would you do to me?" Alec kept his voice firm.

"If I told you, would you let me? Honestly, I'd rather show you." Magnus shifted and sat straighter, his arms went back into the water.

"D-depends on what it is," Alec felt a shiver go down his back.

Magnus leaned in like a cat getting ready to pounce, "Just let me. If you don't like something, tell me to stop and I will." He moved closer to Alec, his hands moved to Alec's shoulders.

"Okay," Alec felt all the air in his lungs escape. He was going to let Magnus do anything he wanted to him. Alec knew he could do this, he didn't know why he felt like he wanted to burst.

Maybe because it was Magnus, and everything felt special with him.

"Can I drain the water?" Magnus asked.

"What? Why?" Alec tensed up.

"I want to see you," Magnus explained, "Also, you might ruin the water."

"Why would I…" Alec took a moment to process, "Oh… Oh! Y-yes…" Alec's heart was slamming in his chest, what in the hell was he doing?

Magnus leaned back and felt under the water. The tub made a quiet gurgling sound, and the water started to drain, "Remember Alec," Magnus turned back to him, "If I start to scare you, you have to tell me."

He nodded and looked down; the water was to his waist already, "What if I want to touch you?"

"Then by all means," Magnus laughed, "We have to be fair to each other." Magnus leaned back in and pressed his forehead to Alec's, "I love you, my darling."

Alec's mind went sort of blank there, he was aware of Magnus' closeness, the heat emitting from Magnus was intense. The water was pooling at his ankles now, and he felt very exposed. He covered himself between his legs, he was afraid Magnus had looked there already.

"Relax," he whispered in Alec's ear, "Put your legs down." He slowly obeyed and Magnus climbed over the top of him their skin barely touching, his hands cupping both sides of Alec's face. He took one hand and smoothed back Alec's hair then moved it to his upper arm, "You're breathtaking," he pressed a kiss on Alec's temple and then on his cheek.

Gently, Magnus' hands traveled further down to his chest. He gave Alec one quick kiss to his mouth, and then he moved his mouth down and bit down hard on Alec's lower neck. Alec jolted, his body feeling very alive, and then Magnus sucked on the spot he had bitten, "Magnus," he groaned arching his body close to Magnus.

Magnus took this as encouragement, because he grabbed Alec's wrists and pulled them away from his legs. He wrapped them around his shoulders; Alec's heart was running a marathon.

Magnus moved his hands behind Alec's lower back and positioned him lower in the tub. He lay flat on his back; Magnus looked over him, his eyes taking in every inch of him, "Wow," he said when his eyes rested between his legs, "You are… not small."

"Sh-shut up" Alec covered his face with his hands.

"You're beautiful, I'm sorry, that's what I meant to say." Magnus kissed his collarbone, and then down to his stomach, "Please look at me." Alec peered through his fingers down at Magnus, his eyes looked hungry, "I just want to kiss you, is all."

"Then do it," Alec's voice cracked, he was losing it.

Magnus grabbed the sides of Alec's hips and held him in place, Alec couldn't breathe or think. All of the air in Alec's lungs disappeared when Magnus wrapped his hand around his erect shaft. He moved his hand slowly as if testing the waters; the friction he was building was slow but demanding.

Alec jerked his hips upward and Magnus took it as a good sign, because he started moving his hand faster. Magnus leaned down and kissed the inside of Alec's thigh, his tongue trailing upward, "Magnus," he gasped, "That's… amazing." He tried to give him encouragement, but his brain wouldn't form words.

What Magnus did next, Alec didn't expect. He shifted his face closer to Alec's mid-section and wrapped his mouth over the tip of his erection. He sucked on it hard and pumped his hand forcefully. Alec's legs felt like they were on fire as Magnus took more of Alec into his mouth. His mouth kept a tight suction on him, and he grabbed onto Alec's ass tightly.

Alec's body wound itself up tightly, and Alec's hips started to thrust upwards into Magnus' mouth. He tried to control himself, but dear god it felt amazing. Magnus' hands started to grind into the flesh of his backside and Alec felt something click inside him and his body started contracting.

"Magnus," Alec cried, jerking away but Magnus' held him down. He lifted his head and grabbed Magnus' hair trying to pull him off, but Magnus only sucked harder and more greedily at him. Alec felt a jolt go through him and he couldn't see for a moment. His whole body shuddered violently and he was releasing himself into Magnus' mouth.

He felt his penis spasm and then felt instant relief, his body felt light and loose. Alec sunk back down into the tub, feeling wasted and relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Alec became aware of Magnus again, his naked body was over his, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Alec wheezed, "No."

"I'm glad," He kissed Alec, and he could taste himself on Magnus' lips.

"Ew." Alec turned his head away, "I can't believe you did that." He chuckled a little, he felt closer to Magnus now. Magnus leaned in and pressed his body against Alec's, his now sensitive body could feel all of him. His cock was between Alec's legs, and it terrified him.

It was his turn now; he had to return the favor now, right?

Magnus kissed Alec's neck hand and grabbed his rear, his fingers grazing his entrance there. Alec kept breathing, this was it, he was going to have sex with Magnus.

Magnus pressed one of his fingers in slightly, it didn't hurt too badly, it just felt a little dull. He pressed it in further and Magnus covered his left nipple with his mouth, sucking it hard. Alec felt himself getting excited, his penis was hardening again.

Slowly Magnus inserted another finger, and he felt a throb of pain. He cried out and Magnus instantly withdrew, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed the side of his head.

"I can't," Alec pushed against Magnus' chest, "I just can't."

"It's fine," He moved his hands behind Alec's back and pulled him up, cradling his naked body in his lap. Alec clamped his eyes shut, "At least look at me," Magnus said, "Don't ever be afraid to look at me, I'm yours."

Alec took several breaths trying to calm down, his body felt so good but he was guilty that he couldn't make Magnus feel just as good. He pried open his eyes and looked at Magnus' bare chest. His dark skin was consistent and his nipples were small and dark. Alec wanted to look lower but he looked up to the ceiling when he saw his hipbones.

Magnus reached over to the dials on the tub and turned on the water. There was a hand-held showerhead on the side of the tub and he pulled it over. He ran the warm water over Alec's back it felt so nice, and his eyes felt heavy, "Magnus, I really am sorry." Alec finally said.

"Don't, I understand." Magnus' jaw was tense.

"Wait, are you mad?" Alec straightened his back.

"N-no," Magnus looked away, "I just need to do something, so you should get washed up quickly."

"Do what?"

"Gah!" Magnus hollered and dropped the shower head in Alec's hands. He stood up quickly and crawled out of the tub, "I'll bring you a new towel, just finish your bath!" and he stormed out of the bathroom, wrapping Alec's towel around his waist.

And then it hit Alec.

"Oh!" Alec covered his face in embarrassment. Magnus tried to be smooth about it, but he needed to take care of himself, because Alec couldn't. It was sort humorous and it took a moment before Magnus returned red faced and fully clothed with a new towel.

He accepted the towel graciously, and wrapped it around himself, "Listen, I'm sorry."

"If you can't yet," Magnus said, "Then you can't. I'm not going to make you feel bad." He looked down at his watch then said, "How was I, though?"

Alec thought Magnus was going talk about how they needed to hit the road or something, but he said that instead, "I can't believe you."

"What?" Magnus shrugged as Alec tossed one leg over the side of the tub, "A man likes to know if he's done well."

"I certainly didn't think that was going to happen," Alec sat down on the toilet.

"But," Magnus was starting to look a little panicked, "was it good for you?"

"Yes!" Alec exclaimed, "Yes! What did you think I thought?!"

"I don't know," Magnus' smile was stunning, "I'm just really happy."

Alec's level of comfort was feeling breached, "Get out," he told Magnus, "Please, I want to die."

"Now don't do that," Magnus turned towards the door, "I sort of think you're neat."

"Oh my god, please just go." Alec was trying to keep a straight face, "Before I drown myself."

Magnus took one look at Alec as he stood in frame of the door. It was full of admiration, something warm that Alec had never seen before, "I just want you to know, the fact that I made you feel good is enough for me. Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

"Next time," Alec said, mostly to himself for strength, "Next time, I will try. It didn't feel bad; I was still aroused when you touched me… there." Describing it was difficult for Alec, "I think my brain just freaked a little."

"You don't have to promise me," Magnus frowned, "I like you more than just for sex. It's nice having someone around like you, you make me feel stronger. You're my strength Alec, I feel like I can do anything when I'm around you."

"You mean you didn't try to deflower Camille when you got her alone?"

"Actually no," Magnus lowered his shoulders, "It was all her."

He believed him, how could he not. Alec truly felt like Magnus wouldn't lie to him, he seemed like he may not tell all the details, but Alec could work those things out on his own.

"I'm going to get dressed," Alec stood up and tightened the towel around his waist, "I'll be down soon."

Magnus gave Alec one more loving look, his eyes were shining at him and then he turned away.

He hoped he could rely on Magnus for strength, because a whole lot of hell was going to unfold around him, and he wasn't sure he could do it alone.

Alec decided that if push came to shove, he was going to confront his father. Demand that he take him seriously, and accept Alec for who is was.

He was going to take a stand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait here?" Magnus parked his car on the other side of the block, near Alec's house, "In case you need a quick getaway?" Alec had insisted on doing this alone, but Magnus wanted to make sure he didn't _feel _alone.

Alec smiled softly and looked down at his hands, he balled them into tight fists, "My dad will be mourning," he explained, "I'm not sure how keen he'll be to get into a fight with me. That's why this is my chance to explain myself, find out where we stand."

"You're attacking your father in his weakened state?" Magnus tried to make sense of his intentions, "You'd really do that?"

"I'd do it for us," He looked up at Magnus, his blue eyes reflected the sunlight, "I want him to take me seriously."

"I love you Alec," Magnus reached over slide his fingers on the nape of his neck, "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away." Alec leaned forward and gave Magnus a small sweet kiss.

"I know."

Alec unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Magnus one more look before climbing out of his car. Magnus finally understood the term, _I love to watch him leave, but I hate to see him go. _When Alec turned the corner, Magnus turned on his car and started driving.

He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he didn't want to be distracted if Alec needed him to come and get him.

Magnus drove up to the school, even though he was supposed to be in class, he wanted to wait for Ragnor. He really needed someone to talk to. Magnus drove into the parking lot and waited for class to be over, but unfortunately he forgot about Camille.

Before he could yell at her, she was sliding her bag into his backseat and crawling into the front, "Smells like gay people in here," she sneered, "You've been with that boy haven't you."

"Get out." He demanded.

"Drive me home Magnus," She looked that the ends of her almost white hair, "It's the least you can do."

"I'm here for Ragnor." He looked out his window seeing if his friend was anywhere, he wasn't.

"Take me home, or I'll call your father." She said as if she was bored.

Magnus gripped the steering wheel; his grip was so tight it made his knuckles white. What choice did he have, he knew she had his father on speed-dial. Magnus put his car in gear and made his way out of the parking lot. He took the main road and headed towards Camille's house.

She was silent for the entirety of the ride, but when he pulled into her driveway she turned to him, "I know I said that I would call your dad if you didn't, but you should know he's on his way here now I think. I called him last night after I saw you bring Alec to your house."

"Y-you…" Magnus was at a loss of words, what was happening?

"See you later, lover boy." She hopped out of his car and slammed the door.

Magnus tried to steady his breathing, but he was suddenly becoming very upset. He wanted to punch something badly. Was she lying? She would do that to mess with him, it wouldn't be the first time.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and stared at it. Who was he going to call though? He phone vibrated in his hand, it was Jace's number. He hit send, thankful to hear Alec's voice on the other end, "Alec," he sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," It sounded like Alec had been crying, "Isabelle is broken up pretty badly. I just need you right now. I might freak out."

"I'm there, I'll be there soon." They hung up and Magnus pulled out of Camille's drive. He didn't care right now if his father might be one his way; Alec needed him.

Magnus made to Alec's quickly, and parked his car in front of their house. He was sort of trying to make an entrance, he wanted Alec's dad to see him. He was proud of his relationship with Alec; he wasn't going to deny that.

Quickly Magnus sent Alec a text that he was here, and Alec sent one back asking to just walk in. He undid his seatbelt and walked across the lawn, he took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and jerking the door open.

Alec stood next to the doorway, "Magnus, my dad wanted to meet you."

"H-he did?" Magnus was shocked, "Why?"

"It's what he asked." Alec ran his fingers through his hair, "For the love of god Magnus, keep eye contact with him. If he offers, shake his hand firmly, and don't talk back."

"What is it about?" Magnus pulled off his jacket and Alec took it.

Hanging up the jacket he said, "I told him that I made my choice about my sexuality, and it isn't going to change." There was a hint of fear in his voice, "He said my mom talked to him about you, that he was willing to give you a chance if you met with him formally."

"Well that doesn't freak me out at all." Magnus mumbled smoothing down his shirt and pulling his pants up, trying to making himself more presentable," How do I look?"

Alec blushed and put his hands behind his back, "Handsome."

Magnus loved the way Alec's eyelashes fluttered down to his cheeks. He reached over and grabbed Alec under the chin, pulling him closer and giving him a small kiss, "Thank you."

"You can do this," Alec grabbed his hand, "This is our chance."

"I know, I know." Magnus followed Alec into the dining room. Jace sat next to Robert. He was drinking something from a mug. Robert's eyes looked glazed over as if he was in a sort of trance, and Jace looked like he was holding back tears, "Mr. Lightwood." Magnus said, trying to be as polite as possible, "I'm Magnus Bane."

"Take a seat, Bane." Robert said gruffly. Magnus did so, and Alec sat to his right. Robert Lightwood was a handsome man; he gave Alec his eyes and skin tone, "You go to school with Alex and Jace?"

"Yes sir." Magnus said stiffly.

"How long have you known Alec? He never really talked about you."

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat, "I've known him about 3 months, maybe four."

"I feel sorry for you two." Robert picked up his mug and took a long drink, then sat it back down, "Due to your mothers' death, we will be moving to Portland. The job I declined because of your mothers' health is still available, and I will be accepting it tomorrow."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, Alec's face was stunned, "Why bring Magnus here for this?" Alec demanded.

"Your mother wanted me to accept him," Robert spun the cup idly on the table, "Here I am, accepting him. It doesn't mean I'm going to lessen our value of living. So Alec," Alec tensed, "Spend what time you can with this boy while you can, after your mothers' funeral we are putting this nonsense behind us."

"This isn't what Maryse would want," Jace finally spoke up, "You can't do this to Alec."

"Provide my son with a better education and opportunities?" Robert said to Jace, "I can't do that?"

"Robert," Jace pounded his fist on the table, "You son is in love, can't you see that?!"

"Do you love him?" Robert turned his gaze back to Alec.

"Well, erm." Alec's face was scarlet.

"He can't even give a straight answer." Robert rolled his eyes, "This is childishness, it will pass." Robert stood up, "Oh, and Magnus? You're invited to the funeral, Maryse asked for it. Wear something normal please." He walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Magnus looked down at his brand name sweater and turquoise pants, Alec sort of snorted down a laugh. He wanted to kick him under the table, but he knew it was a bad time, "I can't believe this is happening," Jace placed his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands, "This is seriously messed up, what am I gonna tell Clary?"

Alec stood up and left the dining room silently, his hands were balled into tight fists. When Magnus heard the door slam, he got up and followed him. He shrugged on his jacket and headed outside.

When Magnus found him, a slight rain had started and Alec stood barefoot on his porch, his breath fogging in the cold air, "Alec, it's cold out here, you should come inside."

"I can't be in there," Alec moaned, "I will break something."

Magnus walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy, his skin felt icy so Magnus unbuttoned his jacket, "Turn around," he told him and Alec did. Magnus wrapped his jacket around him and Alec buried his face in Magnus' chest. He was shaking, his shoulders rising and falling while he cried.

"I miss my mom," he sobbed, "I don't understand why she had to go."

"It's okay to feel whatever you're feeling," Magnus whispered, "This feeling is unbearable, and it may affect your life forever, but," Magnus took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head, "This moment is temporary, this will pass. We can overcome this."

"My dad is pretty much sending me away." Alec's grip on Magnus grew tighter, "How can we overcome this?"

"I'll come visit you," Magnus tried to reassure him; "It's only an hour and a half drive maximum. If you ever need me, call me and I'm there. Regardless the time."

Alec looked up, his eyes were bloodshot, "I'm sorry about this, Magnus."

"Don't be," he kissed the side of his face, "Don't ever be sorry for us."

Soon Isabelle came outside; her face was smeared with makeup from crying. She demanded Alec come inside with her. Magnus decided he would go home. He didn't want to leave Alec, but Alec promised he would call if he needed anything.

Before Magnus got out of his car, he looked out of his window. He was trying to see any sign of his father, if Camille had called him he could be anywhere.

He didn't see him anywhere from the outside so he hopped out of his car and ran inside.

The house was silent again. Magnus flipped on a few lights, his housekeeper had cleaned up after Alec and Magnus, and she left some fresh bread on the table. Magnus disregarded it and ran upstairs, there he headed into his room and stripped down to his boxers.

It was still pretty early, about dinnertime, but Magnus felt a wave of depression coming. He flopped down on his newly made bed; the normal smell of laundry detergent filled his nostrils. It was like there wasn't a trace of Alec anywhere.

But then Magnus recalled the moments of his day. His mind kept going back to Alec's naked body lying in his tub. He had the sexiest body he had ever seen, and the faces he made while Magnus gave him head were delectable.

He wanted to devour Alec right then and there, he knew he should have stopped sooner, but he couldn't help himself. Magnus wanted to kick himself in the face when he went too far, he should have known it was too early. Alec was recently un-closeted and it was going to take time for Alec to be comfortable with something like that.

Regardless, Magnus wanted him badly.

Magnus' phone vibrated shortly and he reached over and picked it up, it was from a number he didn't recognize. He opened it and it was from Alec.

_Magnus, this is Alec. Now you have my number. I just want to thank you for that trip to Seattle, it was a lot of fun, and I'm sorry it had to end so soon. I know that things are sort of crappy right now, but let's not give up on each other. I have some serious feelings for you, and I don't want it to be for nothing. I know you want me to drop the big L word on you, but it's hard enough for me to send this to you. Just know that you have my heart._

Magnus read the text several times before replying.

_I understand you, I love you. I just keep thinking about you writhing underneath me, I'm lying in bed trying to sleep and I just want to touch myself._

Then Alec replied.

_Are you serious?_

Quickly Magnus sent.

_I'm always serious._

It was a moment before Alec replied, but eventually he said.

_Go to sleep you pervert. Remind me to never pour my heart out over a text again._

Magnus smiled, and replied with.

_I'll be thinking of your hot embrace. ;3_

Alec sent.

_**GOODNIGHT MAGNUS. :U**_

Turning over, Magnus saved Alec's number and shoved his phone under his pillow. He had a decent battery and he wanted to make sure he heard it in case Alec called.

…

"Seems like you've kept this place in good shape." Magnus was biting the inside of his mouth as his father feasted on a plate of breakfast their housekeep had made for him. "No wild parties, right?" They sat in the dining room together, Magnus was barely dressed, he had thrown on some pink shorts and a black tank top. It was all he could put together in the rush of his father showing up.

Marcus 'Asmodeus' Bane wore a dark tailored suit with gold trim. He looked at Magnus expectedly, "Maybe a small one, but only with some close friends."

"That's alright I guess," His tone was even and smooth, Magnus was doing good so far, "Your mother sends her regards," he took a sip of his coffee, "How's school?"

"School…" Magnus looked at his own uneaten plate, "School's good."

"Then why does Jem tell me you were up at his bookstore?" He cut a piece of pancake but didn't eat it, his gaze rested sharply at Magnus.

"Oh you know," Magnus looked up to his father, "He had another book."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You and your books." He nodded his head, "I know you don't like the idea, but that modeling program in Indonesia would be so good for you."

"Dad, drop it." This was the one thing he could postpone, he knew that eventually he would be pulled into his fathers' life, but he did his best to prevent it for as long as possible, "I still need to think about my options."

"Very well," He pushed his plate forward, "Think about it some more, would you?" He looked at his watch, "How's Camille doing by the way?"

Magnus tried to hide his nervousness. "I broke it off with her. She was distracting me from my studies."

"Don't stay single for too long," he said, "You're an only child, and you may get lonely."

_Like you actually care that I'm lonely, _Magnus wanted to say, but he held it in. Now, obviously Camille didn't say anything about Alec, she just wanted to stir Magnus up. She loved to make others scared, "Sure thing dad, it's pretty easy to pick up on the girls here. I just need to smile at them."

"That's my boy," he grinned, "I've got a meeting to get to with my agent; I'll be in Portland for a while." He stood up and grabbed his bag off one of the chairs.

"Have fun." Magnus tried to sound happy for him. He wanted Magnus to love every part of his life, so Magnus put on a show.

"Oh, and put some decent clothes on," he frowned looking at his son, "You look like a faggot."

When Magnus was younger, and his father would make such comments, he would ball his fists. Marcus noticed it, and took it as retaliation. Magnus had learned to control his body, to not show any sign of emotion, "Sure thing dad."

Marcus was to the door when he paused, and looked at the table in threshold of the doorway; there was the bag of clothes Magnus bought for Alec. Magnus' heart started to slam in his chest as his father turned around, hand reaching for the bag.

"These are a good brand," he picked up the blue tank top and checked the tag, "And for some reason, these aren't in your size, in men's." He turned to Magnus and looked him over, "And where did you get those bruises on your neck?"

Impulsively Magnus brought his hands to his neck, he had totally forgotten about them, "Those clothes are a gift for Ragnor." He lied, but he couldn't think of an excuse for the hickeys, "I was going to take them t-" Marcus dropped the shirt back into the bag and reached his hand out to Magnus.

His cold fingers wrapped around Magnus' neck, Magnus felt that same helpless fear whenever his father touched him, "I don't believe you." He sneered, his handsome face was contorted into something beast like, "Where did you get these bruises?"

"I-I," Magnus felt his father's grip tightening, his airway was being cut off and he couldn't speak. Magnus pulled his hands up to try and pull his fathers' grip loose, but he was stronger than he was.

"You're filthy!" He hollered at him, bits of spit hit his face, "Who is he?! Who's this disgusting faggot that's poisoning you this time?!" Magnus struggled for breath; he was losing his vision from lack of air. With all the strength he could muster, Magnus raised his fist as and swung at his father as hard as he could.

His fist made contact with the side of his fathers' head with a loud smack. Marcus dropped Magnus and he slid down the side of the wall to the floor, he took several deep breaths trying to regain his vision, "Get out," Magnus demanded, his voice raspy, "Get out of here, or I'll tell mother what you did."

Marcus straightened his suit and left the house quickly, again Magnus was alone, feeling more hurt than he had felt before. He thought for sure that nothing would happen, he was certain this was going to be brief. It almost was, but he wasn't attentive enough.

At least he didn't find out Alec's name, at least he was safe.

Magnus took the beatings for the sake of his mother, she viewed his father in some sort of golden trance. He was the man that helped her out of her horrible depression, and he intended to keep it that way. Luckily, Magnus was able to defend himself, use his mother as a safe word to get his father to stop hitting him.

He endured for his mothers' sake, she didn't love Magnus like a mother should, but he hoped that his silence was capable of bringing her some sort of happiness. He loved her like a son should love his mother, and he knew that he was incapable of anything but.

Carefully, Magnus pulled himself off the floor. He grabbed the bag of clothes and took them to his room. Sitting in front of his dresser cross-legged, he pulled out the tank top and brought them to his face. He inhaled deeply, they smelled like deodorant and skin and Alec. He sort of felt like a creeper, so he folded the clothes gently and made room for them in his dresser.

They could be extra clothes for when Alec came over.

Magnus' phone went off, and he crawled over to his bed. There was a message from Ragnor.

_So it seems your father is curious about clothes you bought, you said they were for me? What do you need me to say?_

Ragnor Fell was the only person in this world that really understood why Magnus feared his father, he was sort of a flake, but where his father was concerned, he always had his back. Magnus replied:

_Tell him I got them for you when we went to Portland last weekend and you left them over here by accident._

He sent a confirmation text, and Magnus erased his messages. He looked over the texts he sent to Alec, he was sad he had to delete them too. Magnus then looked at the contact name and hit the call button, it rang several times and then Alec picked up.

"Magnus," he sighed, "I miss you."

"I miss you," he replied, trying to make his voice sound normal, "What are you doing right now?" Magnus peered into his mirror; he could see the red marks his father left on him. He didn't want Alec to see him like this that was for sure.

"I'm helping Jace make funeral arrangements," Magnus heard Jace say something in the background, "Oh, and Jace says hello."

"Hi Jace," Magnus said quickly, "Why are you making the arrangements?"

"My dad is looking for a house for us in south east Portland," Alec explained, "He's also enrolling Isabelle in 's Catholic school, and he's looking for a private school for Jace and I to finish up our studies in. It just leaves Jace and I to make the arrangements."

"Have you guys figured out the date?"

"In three days, at 11:00 am, at the Dallas Morgue. She's going to be buried at the Cemetery there." Alec sounded like he was going to cry again, "Magnus, I really need you to be there."

"I'm there," he confirmed.

"Can I see you?" Alec sort of whispered into his phone.

"W-when?" Magnus looked back up to the mirror, he was feeling ashamed of the giant bruise now forming on his neck.

"This afternoon?" Alec asked, "We don't have a lot of time together, and I'd like to see you as much as possible before I move."

Alec was right, their time was limited and he wanted to see him too. After his encounter with his father he was feeling emotionally drained, and he didn't want to be alone, "I could come and get you," Magnus said, "But there's something I need to show you when I do see you."

"Are you a vampire?" Alec joked; Magnus laughed and nodded his head.

"No, I'm not a vampire. I think if I was some sort of supernatural being, I'd be a wizard or warlock, something magical." Magnus tapped his fingers on his dresser, "I'll come pick you up for dinner, okay?"

"That sounds nice," Alec said, "Magnus, I like, like you."

"Haha," Magnus felt a little stab of pain in his heart, "I love you too. See you tonight."

They hung up and Magnus put his phone down on his dresser. He slumped his head down; Magnus was going to show Alec the damage his father could do. He wasn't going to try and scare Alec away; he just needed him to understand why Magnus endured it.

He surely would understand why, he loved his mother just as much as Magnus loved his.


	10. Chapter 10

When Alec hung up with Magnus, he let out a huge breath. He had been holding it in for some time. In a way, Alec felt responsible for the way things were going, and he wanted to make the best of the time that Magnus and him had together.

_I'm going to do it, _he told himself_, When I see Magnus tomorrow night, I'm going to tell him I love him. I'll take control of the situation and show him too. _Alec snapped back into reality when Isabelle was walking into his room.

"Hey," she said weakly, "How're you doing?"

"I think it's more along the lines of," Alec replied, "how are you doing?"

Isabelle looked down at the carpet, her long hair fell over her face, "Please don't ask me that right now," she whispered, "I'm not okay, and I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," Alec walked over to his little sister and he wrapped his arm around her, "If you want to talk about me, then we can."

She raised her head and smiled at him, "So you and Magnus are a thing now, right?"

"Erm," Alec released Isabelle and stepped back, "I guess."

"Ohh," She giggled, "You love him, don't you?"

"Shut up Iz," He growled, taking a seat at his desk, "Is this really what you wanted?"

"No," She sighed and closed his door. She flung herself on Alec's bed and covered her face with her arm, "I came to talk about leaving Sheridan."

"I don't really see it as a bad thing," Alec tried to see his fathers' reasoning; "This small town is bad for our growth as adults."

"But is this what we want?" Isabelle looked at her brother, "We have friends, and a life here. I have Simon, even if he can't see it, and you have Magnus."

"Don't forget about Clary."

"I'm scared for Jace," Isabelle confessed, "He's never accepted change well, and the distance from Clary is going to crush him. Those two are attached at the hip, and-" There was knock on Alec's door, "Come in." Isabelle said.

As if on cue Jace opened the door, "Hey guys, I figured it's time we talked together."

"Yeah, we were just talking about you," Isabelle admitted, "How're you and Clary?"

"Clary is taking it better than I thought." He sat down on the floor cross legged, "Luke said he would drive her up to Aloha and she could ride the train into downtown so I could meet her."

"Problem one solved," Alec tapped his fingers on his desk, "What about you and Simon?"

"I'm sure he could tag along with Clary," Isabelle said almost disinterested, "It doesn't really matter."

"Isabelle," Jace said, "You love that boy, admit it."

"I do not."

"Do too," Alec argued.

"Well what about you and Magnus?" Isabelle threw at him. "Have you even slept with him?"

"No way." Alec wasn't sure he could have this talk with them, "I don't even know what sex is."

"Oh shut up," Jace said, his voice smug, "I know that you're recently out in the open with your sexuality, but it's okay." Isabelle nodded in agreement, "You don't have anything to be afraid of, I'm sure Magnus would take care of you like that."

"Oh my god shut up you two!" Alec stood up, "Get out of my room; I'm not talking about my sex life with my siblings!"

"I'm not technically your brother," Jace added.

"Close enough!" Alec shouted stepping over Jace and swinging his door open, "Out! Get out!"

"I guess we aren't welcome, are we?" Isabelle sat up and crossed her arms, "We can tell when we aren't wanted!" She pouted. She stood up and helped Jace stand. The two of them walked out sticking their tongues out at him. Alec slammed his door, his dad yelled through the walls at him to shut up and he didn't say anything back.

There were only two things in life that Alec wanted, and neither of them was in his reach. Number one, he wanted his mother to be alive, and number two; he didn't want to leave Magnus. He didn't really care about leaving Sheridan, it was a dead end town with one parade a year but Magnus was the only good thing about this place.

This wasn't fair, and there was nothing Alec could do to stop it.

Alec looked at his digital clock, it was about eleven and he was feeling exhausted from the day. The planning it took to make sure his mother had a decent funeral had taken a lot out of him.

Swiftly Alec pulled off his shirt and jeans and stretched his limbs. He stared at himself in the full sized mirror behind his door. First he stared at his face, his eyes looked hollow from all the crying he did and the dark circles contrasted with his blue eyes.

_How does Magnus even find me attractive? _He thought, _I look like a basket case._

Then he looked down at his torso, Alec hadn't been eating too much but his body still supported a nice tone. This was the only thing Alec liked about his body, how even his muscles were. All the training he did at the Martial Arts school really paid off.

_That must be it, it must be my body._

Alec trailed his fingers down from his collar bone to the waist band of his underwear. He stopped there and thought about what was hiding there. He remembered what Magnus had said about it, and felt embarrassed for no reason.

So what if he was gifted? Why was Alec feeling ashamed all of a sudden? He was alone in his room, and he was allowed to think and feel about his body in whatever way he wanted.

But why was he so afraid to sleep with Magnus? It was obvious Magnus wanted him, so why did he make him wait?

Did Alec want to? Yes, he decided, he wanted it very badly. Maybe he was being dramatic and dragging it on and making himself appear more desirable.

Alec stopped thinking when he noticed he was stroking his stomach slowly, "Ugh," he said out loud feeling ridiculous, his body didn't need a full inspection, "Is this what being gay is for me?"

Feeling like a moron he stomped over to his wall and turned off the light. Quickly he pulled back the covers of his bed and jumped in, it had been awhile since he had moments like this to think. He tried to think of something normal, but the idea of Magnus underneath him kept creeping up.

Alec rolled onto his back rested his arms on his stomach, and imagined Magnus sitting on top of him. At first he was fully clothed, but then his mind made all of them disappear. Before Alec could stop himself he slid his hand underneath the band of his trousers, he was already hard.

Envisioning Magnus riding him, he gripped himself hard pretending he was thrusting into Magnus. His mind shifted the image all of a sudden and Alec was spreading his legs-

Alec opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

Okay, say that Alec did allow Magnus to top, would it hurt? Alec didn't really get a good look at Magnus' size and it would be nice to know that way he could prepare himself before it took place.

Maybe he could.

He stood up and locked his door; he didn't want anyone walking in on this.

Fumbling around on his side table, Alec reached into his side table and pulled out his lotion. He rarely used it, but it seemed like a good time. He didn't want it to hurt, and he wanted to make Magnus happy.

Alec jumped back into his bed on top of the blankets and stripped himself of his boxers; he poured some of the lotion in his hand and worked it until it warm. Taking a deep breath, Alec grabbed his cock again with is free hand and reached down to his entrance. Carefully he slipped one finger inside and worked at himself.

It hurt less this time and it was just a dull pressure. Alec moved in and out of himself until he felt comfortable trying another finger. His hands shook a little as he pressed his middle finger in, the feeling made him jerk his hand up and it hit a spot inside of him that made his member drool with pre-cum.

He tried it again and stroked himself slowly, his body winding itself tighter than he had ever felt before. Alec tried to stop himself, but his fingers pressed hard inside of him and soon he was reaching the most insane climax he had ever experienced.

Alec lay sprawled on his bed dripping with sweat, spent, and overly sensitized. He had never had an orgasm that left his body feeling like it was on fire. He leaned over and opened one the drawer of his nightstand, grabbed a tissue from its box and wiped up the cum on his stomach, there was so much of it he had to grab a second one.

_Dear god, _Alec thought, _I can't even imagine what it will be like when I'm not doing to myself. _Tossing the tissues into the bin, he turned over wrapped his arms around himself. _I can do this; I just need to give Magnus a chance._

Without much effort, Alec fell asleep.

…

Alec stared at a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table he had slept in late, and his back-side was a little sore, but he felt pretty good. Robert sat at the head of the table sipping his coffee and reading the paper while Jace shoved his face with pancakes and bacon.

"Where's your sister?" his father asked almost uninterested.

Jace and Alec looked at each other, if she wasn't here then she was probably out, "She's sleeping," Alec lied for her, "She had a rough night."

"Hmm," Robert replied. The table was silent again and then he said, "I'll be bringing some boxes over tonight, so tomorrow morning we can start packing that way after the funeral we can get up to Portland quickly." He still hid behind his paper.

The two brothers' said nothing, Alec could tell Jace was upset about leaving, and Alec had given up on trying to change his fathers' mind.

Bit by bit, Alec cut his pancakes into small pieces. He wasn't feeling too hungry lately, he wanted to eat but everything he consumed made him feel heavy and gross, "J-jace?" Alec asked his friend, "Would you be willing to give me a ride somewhere?"

"Where to?" Jace grabbed his glass of milk and stared at him.

"To uh, Magnus's…" Alec looked over at his father for a reaction, but he remained silent. When he looked back at Jace, he was staring at the back of the newspaper too, "At around two-ish?"

"Sounds find to me," Jace finally took a drink of his milk.

Finding it clear that he wasn't going to get any sort of response out his father, Alec left the table. He took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. He needed to remember to text Magnus that he would be over a little earlier.

He wanted there to be plenty of time for them to be together.

Alec ran up to his room and pulled out one of his nicer outfits. He didn't have much variety, but he liked how his clothes fit him.

After he packed an overnight bag, just in case, he grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom. He was shocked to find Isabelle in the bathroom, her toothbrush hung in her mouth as she stared at her reflection angrily. She hadn't taken off her make-up from the night before, her eyes were covered in dark smudges, and her waist length hair was in tangles around her body.

"Isabelle?" Alec called.

It was like she had been pulled out of a trance, "Alec," she said and her toothbrush fell out of her mouth and it fell into the sink. Recovering she grabbed the brush and rinsed it in the sink, "I just got home," she confessed, "Don't tell dad."

"Did you sleep?" Alec asked.

"Yeah…" her flawless skin shone with red tones, "I was… with Simon."

"I don't want to hear it!" Alec groaned, "Get out, I need to shower."

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

Alec had finally undressed and stepped into the shower. His body was slightly sore from what he did to himself the night before, just thinking about it sent him into fits of embarrassment. What would Magnus think if he told him what he did?

Once Alec was finished washing his hair with Isabelle's shampoo (it smelled better than his) and scrubbed himself with some soap, he stepped out and dried his hair. He ran his hand over the foggy mirror and gave himself another inspection.

Alec's eyes seemed shinier, and the good sleep he got last night helped his complexion. The mirror fogged back up quickly and Alec took it as a sign to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. He still needed to text Magnus and ask him if it was okay for him to come over early.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Alec picked up his dirty clothes and ran to his room. He threw the clothes in his hamper and sat down on his bed, still in his towel. Alec reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone; there was a text from his martial arts teacher telling him they had a mandatory meeting on Sunday. He sent his acknowledgment to him then quickly went to his messages with Magnus.

_A: Hey, are you awake?_

_M: Barely, what's up?_

_A: Could I come over a little earlier than planned?_

There was a pause in Magnus' response setting Alec on edge. Was he being too pushy or clingy? He didn't want Magnus to get annoyed with him. After about 15 minutes he finally replied.

_M: The door's open, come whenever you like my love. I'll see you soon._

Instead of sending a text reply, Alec went over to his full body mirror. He quickly snapped a picture of himself with his towel a little lower than necessary then sent it to Magnus. Alec felt silly, but he hoped Magnus would find it funny.

_M: Don't tease me._

That was all he sent in response and that told Alec Magnus wasn't upset with him for anything. He was excited for his visit with Magnus and rushed to get dressed. He was having a hard time calming his nerves so he left his room and found Jace downstairs sitting at their old piano staring into space.

"Hey," Alec sat down next to the blond boy, "You okay? Normally you would play this."

Jace looked at Alec with anger in his eyes, "I seriously can't believe Robert is making us do this. He doesn't seem to understand that we are dealing with a serious death. I hate how he thinks he can just pull us out of our lives and be okay with it."

"I don't think he's okay with anything," Alec said, trying to understand his father was difficult but out of the three of them he seemed to see the reasoning behind his actions the best, "His wife just died, and he's not coping well."

With a shallow laugh Jace pressed a few of the yellow keys of the piano, then stopped and looked at Alec, "Do you think this family is going to be okay?"

Honestly Alec had no clue, but Jace seemed to be on edge and he would tell his friend what he needed to hear, "I think so," he tried, "We just need to remember that we're a family in the first place."

"We are a family," Jace accepted, "I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too," Alec looked down his phone and saw it about time for them to leave, "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but it's about time for me to go over to Magnus'."

"Some mood it was," Jace rolled his eyes, "I'll go grab my keys and I'll meet you outside."

The two stood up at the same time, Jace ran upstairs and Alec followed him. He ran into his room and grabbed his bag and then rushed back downstairs. He slipped on his shoes and the jacket Magnus bought him.

When he opened the door the air had dropped several degrees since the day before, the clouds were a deep purple, heavy with snow. Alec knew it wouldn't stick though, it had snowed several times in Sheridan, but it usually lasted for about thirty minutes and then it was over.

Alec went to Jace's car and waited for him idly. He sent a text to Magnus to let him know he was about to leave, but Magnus didn't text back. Again, was he being annoying?

Jace stumbled out of the front door, he was pulling his jacket on and mumbling something to himself angrily, "Hey," he said to Alec, "Robert just tried to lecture me about you."

"About me?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, get in the car," He unlocked Alec's side and he jumped in fastening his seatbelt. Jace slid in and turned the car on, letting it warm up a bit. His breath shone in the cold November air, "Robert is in serious denial about your sexuality."

"No shit." Alec moaned, "What did he say?"

"He wanted me to try and introduce you to some girls," Jace rolled his eyes and put the car in gear, backing out of the driveway, "When we got Portland, that is."

"I don't have anything against girls," Alec said looking down at his phone to see if Magnus had replied, he hadn't, "I just don't want to have sex with them, or pursue a long term relationship with them either."

"I tried to tell Robert that it was your life and choice, and he wouldn't listen," Jace turned the corner, he finally put on his seatbelt, "I'll do all I can to make sure you get to see Magnus, okay?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're my brother," Jace looked at him briefly, then back to the road, "Your happiness matters to me."

"Did you leave me at Magnus' that one night on purpose?" Alec pried.

Jace smiled, "Yeah. I knew you needed a push, and I was the one that had to do it."

"I think I'm going to sleep with Magnus soon." He confided, "I'm ready."

"You haven't already?" Jace said shocked, "If I was into him, I would have been all over that. You were with him for several days."

"We got close," Alec could feel his blood pounding in his ears, "Then I…"

"Chickened out?"

Alec sighed and looked back at his phone, still no answer, "Pretty much. But I can do this, I'm not scared."

"Who tops?" Jace's expression was devilish.

"Erm, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're a bottom!" Jace laughed, "I knew it."

"I am not!" Alec said, for some reason offended, "It's sort of equal with Magnus."

"So you're both reversible."

"Jace, for someone so heterosexual, you sure know a lot about this." Alec said with an accusatory tone, "Is there something you're not telling the class?"

"You're clever at times," Jace said, "You know that right?" Alec shook his head in denial.

Jace pulled the car to a slow stop, and they sat in front of Magnus' house, "This is me," Alec gestured towards Magnus' place, "Isabelle didn't get home till this morning, will you make sure she eats something? She's been bad about that lately."

"Can you blame her?" Jace grimaced, "I'll make sure she eats though."

"Thanks," Alec leaned forward and grabbed his overnight bag then he hugged Jace quickly then got out of the car. He leaned in and said to Jace, "I'll see you later, tell dad I might be home tomorrow if he asks."

"Sure, be safe." Jace smiled and Alec shut the car door.

Alec crossed Magnus' yard, the frozen grass crunched under his feet. He looked behind himself and saw the footsteps he left in the grass, suddenly he felt like it was a bad idea to walk through that. What if Magnus' dad came home and saw the steps, he would know that someone was there.

_Too late now, _Alec thought feeling like an idiot.

Taking a moment to compose himself; Alec stood before Magnus' door. He looked in the reflection of the windows in the door; the lights in the hallway were off so it was easy to see himself.

Alec's face was red from the cold, but his complexion was clear. His eyes were still bright, and his hair was flat and straight. He was grateful he looked decent for the first time in his life, only Magnus made him feel like he was beautiful and he wanted to look his best.

Slowly Alec turned the door knob and stepped inside. It was warm, too warm for Alec's jacket. He quickly pulled it off, along with his shoes and hung the jacket on one of the hooks on the wall.

Alec didn't bother turning on a light, because he heard music coming from the upstairs so he just followed the sound. He didn't bother being quiet, he sort of wanted Magnus to know he was there; he didn't want to scare him.

The music got louder as he approached Magnus's room, even the lighting there was very low, "Magnus?" He said as he stepped in, Magnus was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes, he wore a gray button up shirt, "Are you awake?"

Magnus moved his arm from his eyes and looked at Alec, it was hard to tell what is expression was, "Come here." He said, gesturing his hand his way. Alec obeyed, setting his bag down next to the door; he cleared the distance between them.

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hips. He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric of Alec's shirt and tugged him down playfully. Alec fell down to his level, crawling into Magnus' lap. Their lips met instantly, and Alec could feel his body becoming loose in his arms.

Magnus groaned against his lips and his hands traveled to his lower back, hiking up his shirt and running his hands over the skin of his back. Alec felt heavy with his shirt so he pulled it off; Magnus moved his mouth down Alec's neck and his collar bone. He sucked hard on the skin there, Alec knew he would have another mark but he didn't care.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "I love you."

Suddenly Magnus stopped, his grip on Alec froze and his hands tightened on his skin, "Alec, I have to show you something." He straightened and Alec slid off his lap, Magnus leaned forward and reached towards the lamp on his nightstand. The soft glow filled the room, and Alec got a good look at Magnus.

His eyes looked dull and red, like he had been crying. He wore a button up shirt and he was undoing the buttons slowly, "Listen, if this is about us having sex, I'm ready." Alec was feeling very self-conscious.

Magnus stopped undoing his buttons and he looked confused, "Did you think I was mad about that or something?"

"You were being so short," Alec flushed, "I was afraid that I was being annoying."

"Alec," Magnus scooted closer to Alec and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Alec wanted to go further, but Magnus pulled back, "I'm about to show you something very important. This is something that I haven't shown to anyone, ever." He continued to undo his shirt, "What happens next is completely up to you."

He undid the last button and stripped himself of the shirt. Alec looked at his beautiful dark skin, but his eyes rested on his neck. Two bruised handprints painted his flesh, it looked tender, "Magnus, what happened?" Alec wanted to reach out to him, but he was afraid he would hurt him.

"So…" Magnus took a deep breath before continuing then he said, "My dad came home a little early, and he said he had work nearby or something. He was about to leave, and then he saw the bag of clothes that I had bought you. He looked at the size and saw they weren't mine, so he attacked me."

"Your father attacked you?" Alec said processing the tale, "What did you do?"

"I managed to get him off me before I passed out this time," Magnus explained, his eyes had turned glassy, "But he hurt my neck pretty badly."

"I'm…" Alec took a moment to process his emotions, and he found he was furious, "I'm actually pissed right now; I wish I could punch your father in the face."

"Me too," Magnus crossed his arms and leaned forward, "You have to understand something about me Alec, I put up with this for a reason."

"How could you allow this?" Alec reached out and touched a piece of Magnus' hair.

"My mother, she's not well- mentally." He told Alec, "She's got this image in her mind that my father is some golden god. I have to behave or else he'll toss her aside, he's almost done it before. My actions are the base of her happiness."

"But your happiness matters too," Alec was desperately trying to understand Magnus's reasoning.

"I love my mother," Magnus kissed Alec's palm, "And she won't even look at me. If I can provide her with a happy life, then my happiness is second. Wouldn't you do the same for your mother?"

Alec felt a stab at his heart; he was still healing from the loss of his mother. Alec felt tears pooling in his eyes, he tried to keep them in but it was useless. He was crying for his mother, but he was also crying for Magnus, "I understand." Alec barely whispered, "Is there anything you need from me?"

Magnus pulled Alec close and the two cried together. Their kisses were sort of wet and sloppy, their kisses like waves from the ocean, salty and forceful yet always coming back for more. Alec was careful not to grab Magnus' neck, but he kept pressing Alec tightly to him.

For a while it was nothing but lips, tongue, teeth and wandering hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec continued to tell Magnus he loved him, and Magnus replied every time. Eventually they ended up tangled together across Magnus' bed, his hands moved underneath the band of Alec's jeans and Magnus let him do whatever he wanted.

Magnus pulled down Alec's jeans and threw them on the ground, and then he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down slightly, "Come here," Magnus leaned back against the pillows and reached for Alec. Alec complied and moved over Magnus, bringing their lips together again.

When Magnus slid his hand completely down Alec's briefs he jumped a little. Magnus withdrew, but Alec grabbed his hand and held it still, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I want this, let's keep going."

Taking a leap, Alec reached down and touched the fabric of Magnus's underwear. He was very firm there, and Alec was surprised by how responsive he was under his touch. He rubbed his hand over it a little, testing the waters and creating friction.

Magnus jerked his hips a little, "Touch me," he moaned taking Alec's hand and slipping it under this briefs. Alec knew what he liked, so he tried it on Magnus and received a positive reaction. He gripped Magnus firmly and pulled his erection out from under the briefs. His cock was uncircumcised, the tip was a dull rose shade, fully raised out of his tan foreskin, this was the first time Alec actually saw it, "Sorry if it looks weird." Magnus was looking up at the ceiling awkwardly.

Alec was confused by his apology, "Why would you think it looks weird?"

"Yours is so pink and shiny," Magnus was blushing now, "It's so much larger than mine."

Alec rolled his eyes, "That doesn't matter, your penis is perfect." Before Magnus could say anything else he ducked down and placed a kiss on the tip of his erection. Magnus looked down at Alec, his eyes full of shock. He certainly wasn't expecting Alec to act this way, and Alec was enjoying his reaction.

Acting impulsively, Alec reenacted what Magnus did to him when they were in the bathtub together. He covered his shaft with his mouth, being careful not to use his teeth. Magnus cried out, his voice shattering their soft whispers. He grabbed Alec's hair, his hands in tight knots.

"Alec don't do that," He gasped, Alec looked up at Magnus, worried he had done something wrong. His face was heavily flushed and his eyes were glossy.

"What did I do?" Alec pulled away, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, just the opposite," He reached out and grabbed Alec's upper arms. Alec was feeling overly sensitive so even the feeling of Magnus's skin on his was driving him insane, "I just want you to take me first."

Magnus's golden eyes flashed at him, "You want me to top you?" Alec could barely say it, and he could feel his arms shaking.

"Yes," Magnus pulled him close, "I would really like that." Alec watched as Manus turned around underneath him, he shimmied out of his underwear. Magnus reached behind himself and reached for Alec's hands, his pushed his hands to the soft flesh of his behind, "You won't hurt me, I promise."

Alec kneaded his rear with the palms of his hands, Magnus let out a low groan in the back of his throat. The muscles in Magnus' smooth back twitched and he leaned back, his back tense. Alec sucked on the skin down his back leaving small marks.

"Magnus," Alec said, his mind in a fog, "You're beautiful."

"I love you," Magnus stammered, his breath shaky, "I love you." He turned back over and faced Alec, his face was bright crimson and his brow was shiny with sweat. His fully naked body was like a marble statue, his nipples a shade darker than his skin, and his stomach was slightly toned.

"I want to touch you," Alec whispered, "I want to touch you everywhere."

"Then do."

Alec slid out of his underwear and covered Magnus's body with his own; he could feel everything against him. His breath caught in the back of throat as Magnus draped his arms over his shoulders. Taking in a big breath against the nape of Magnus's neck, Magnus shivered against him, "Are you cold?" Alec asked.

"A little," Magnus flushed.

Taking a fistful of the dark fabric, Alec pulled the blankets from underneath them and covered their bare bodies with them. Magnus settled down deeper into the bed and he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. His breath was harsh and hot against Alec's lips.

Magnus jerked his hips upward and took Alec's hand and pushed it between his legs, "Magnus," Alec froze, "Do you have any, erm…"

"Any what?" Magnus said, his eyes half closed.

Alec dropped his voice an octave, "Do you have any lube?"

Magnus chuckled and Alec felt the vibration of his laugh through his body, "Yes, it's in my side table drawer." He reached over to it and opened the drawer; he pulled out the bottle and then grabbed Alec's hand.

He dumped the contents into the palm of Alec's hand and Alec worked it over his fingers. Magnus threw the bottle on the floor and raised his hips back up. Carefully Alec slipped his hand down between Magnus's legs and for a moment just felt Magnus's heat against his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alec said, before Magnus could protest he added, "You have to tell me if I hurt you."

"I'll guide you," Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. As he did this Alec slid one of his fingers inside of Magnus, the heat intensified. Slowly Alec moved his finger in and out of Magnus, his entrance becoming lose, "Another," Magnus gasped, "Fill me more."

Alec obeyed and pressed another one inside; Magnus jolted slightly and dug his fingers into Alec's shoulders. His hips jerked into his hand and Magnus grabbed Alec's cock and stroked it forcefully. A bead of sweat fell from Alec's brow and fell onto Magnus's chest and slid down his torso.

Trying on Magnus what he did to himself the night before; he pushed his fingers upward and stroked him hard. Magnus arched his back and cried out, his hands flying from Alec's shoulders to the bed sheets. The fabric twisted around him.

Deliberately Alec applied more pressure and quickened his pace and used his other hand to stroke Magnus's dripping cock. Magnus' body was rocking in time with Alec's touch. Alec couldn't take his eyes off Magnus's, his eyes wide and face contorted in pleasure.

Alec could feel Magnus spasm in his hand and Magnus shouted, "Alec stop! Stop! Stop!" He clawed at Alec's hands and pulled him off. Alec let go, scared that he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry!" Alec put his hands in the air, "What did I do?"

"I want to come with you inside me," Magnus pulled himself up, his chest rising and falling prominently. He pushed Alec over on his back and climbed over him, his mouth found his neck and he bit down hard making Alec shout and arch his body closer to Magnus.

The pulse in Alec's ears was deafening, all he could hear, smell, and feel was Magnus. His soft skin slid over his, his lips traveled over his body and his hair tickled his nose until they were so wound in each other Alec felt like he was a part of him.

"I love you," Alec kept repeating.

"I love you too," Magnus replied every time.

Gently Magnus grabbed Alec's erection and stroked it a few times sending waves of pleasure through Alec, he couldn't look away from the beautiful creature touching him. His face was shining with sweat and his golden eyes reflected the dull light of the side table lamp.

Magnus then placed himself over Alec's cock, he could feel the heat and tightness surrounding his shaft as Magnus impaled himself slowly, "Magnus," Alec called his name and reached for his hand, Magnus held it tightly, "Oh my god, Magnus."

A deep moan escaped from Magnus as he filled himself completely of Alec, his stomach twitched and Alec reached out and ran his fingers over his dark skin. Magnus shuddered and buckled forward, his forehead resting on Alec's.

"Is it okay?" Magnus huffed, "It's not too tight?"

"You feel amazing," Alec said giving him a small kiss, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine- yeah, I'm fine." Magnus straightened his back, "I'm going to move, okay?"

"Okay," but Alec wasn't sure if he had said it because Magnus started riding him. Slow and deliberately, it was just like his fantasy only a million times more intense. Magnus was a tight ball of heat encasing him in a pleasure he had never felt. Every stroke of his hips wound Alec into a frenzy.

Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus' waist, his hands traveling farther down and grasping his ass. His hands squeezed them forcefully and Magnus almost seemed to whimper. His cock was moving in front of him dripping onto Alec's stomach.

"Alec," Magnus stopped, his breath ragged, "Will you take me from behind?"

"Whatever you want," Alec gasped as he was pulled out of Magnus.

Magnus fell back to his old spot, but he lay on his stomach, his rear slightly elevated. Alec rose and crawled between Magnus' legs. His hands grabbing him and pulling his cheeks apart, Alec placed his shaft in the center and stroked it back and forth. Magnus grunted with frustration and jerked backward.

Complying, Alec pressed himself inside of Magnus. Once again Magnus consumed him, his body was on fire and he could barely breathe, "Alec," Magnus said, "Deeper."

Alec pressed on until he had completely sunk into Magnus, his legs were shaking badly and fell on top of Magnus, "I'm sorry," Alec fumbled to get up but Magnus grabbed his arms.

"This is fine; please just make love to me."

Testing the waters, Alec ground his hips into Magnus the friction in his loins increasing rapidly, "Magnus, I don't know how long I can last." He tried to slow down, but his need was becoming too great and Magnus' voice was becoming louder with every thrust.

"Ah!" Magnus dug his head into the pillows, his body meeting Alec's with every movement. Magnus was so tight and slick and Alec was losing control fast. He tried to hold onto something, but he was spinning too quickly.

Alec thought Magnus had said something, but he could barely hear him. He wanted to see Magnus as he came inside him, so he grabbed Magnus's leg and turned him over without pulling out.

Magnus ground himself against Alec with a great force, and Alec locked his eyes with his. Taking Magnus' legs, Alec spread them far and lunged deeper into him. Magnus shook as Alec grabbed his neglected cock and pumped it forcefully.

Quickly Alec's body was demanding release, but he held on for as long as he could so Magnus would come first. The pulse in his ears had turned into white noise as Magnus convulsed around him, his hand filled with Magnus' semen.

Alec couldn't hold back anymore as he rammed himself into Magnus, his body rippled and shook as he released himself inside Magnus. His vision was gone for a moment, but he felt Magnus pulling him down on top of him, his fingers grazing his hypersensitive skin.

Clinging to Magnus seemed like the right thing to do, he didn't even pull out of him. He wanted to be connected to Magnus for as long as he could. Alec hoped he was giving Magnus thanks and was telling him how much he loved him.

The white noise subsided and Alec could see again. He felt Magnus's hot breathe on his neck, and his soothing voice.

Alec raised his head and crushed Magnus's mouth, forcing his tongue through. Though it was a lazy kiss, Magnus reciprocated, their tongues teasing and tasting each other.

"That was nice," Magnus said through half lidded eyes, "You're amazing."

"You know," Alec confessed, "I had come here with intention of letting you take me."

"Are you okay with that?" Magnus opened his eyes wider.

"Yeah. I sort of practiced on myself last night," Alec blushed, "I mean, I just did to you what I did to myself."

"Well next time, okay?" Magnus flung his head back down to the pillows. Alec shifted and felt their stomachs slide against another; they were both a mess, "We should get cleaned up."

Groaning Alec pulled himself out of Magnus and he fell down next to him. He didn't want to move, or get up, or even leave Magnus' side, "I love you." He said again.

"I love you," Magnus turned on his side and looked at him, his face was relaxed and beautiful, "That thing you did with your hands," Magnus buried his face in his pillow, "That was remarkable. I asked you to stop because I almost came there."

Hearing this made Alec feel good, he was thrilled he could bring Magnus pleasure, "I'm happy. I'm so happy when I'm with you."

"I don't want you to leave," Magnus looked back up at him, "Can't I just kidnap you and take your far away?"

Alec reached over and took his hand, "I'm sorry."

Tears welled in Magnus's eyes, his face painted with anguish, "I love you," He cried as he pulled himself up and crawled closer to Alec's side, "I love you more than anything in this world." Alec tried to hold back his tears but he was failing miserably.

Instead of saying anything Alec pulled Magnus close, even though they were filthy. Alec didn't care. He just wanted to hold Magnus and to be held by Magnus. This was the first time they actually spoke about Alec leaving like this. Alec wasn't sure how Magnus felt before, but now he knew that he felt the same way.

They kissed each other and held onto one another tightly.

Eventually Magnus dragged Alec into the shower. They washed each other, but went back to touching and kissing the moment they were clean. The shower room became too warm and steamy so they had to leave before passing out from the heat.

Magnus pulled out a soft white bathrobe for Alec and handed it to him. Magnus' back was turned and Alec saw his back was covered in bruises and bite marks. Even his rear had red scratch marks on them, Alec felt inclined to look in the mirror himself.

His chest and neck had many small bruises, and his shoulders had scratches as well. Alec grinned at his battle scars, he was happy Magnus painted him with his love.

Alec's stomach cramped with hunger, the previous activities left him famished, "Erm, Magnus? I'm starving."

"Me too," Magnus slipped on his bathrobe, "I'll make us something."

Before Magnus could get too far away, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He took Magnus' face with his hands and pressed his lips to Magnus'. He just wanted one more. No, he wanted enough kisses to make up for the time they would spend without each other.

Alec's stomach gave another angry growl, and Magnus laughed against his lips, "Sorry," Alec fumed.

"It's fine, we should put some clothes on and then get some food."

They walked hand in hand down the hall. When they passed Magnus' room Alec had to stop and stare for a moment. The bed was ruined, pillows flown everywhere, and the sheet was coming off, "Your house keeper is going to wonder what happened."

"I don't care," Magnus shrugged, "She never tells my dad anything, so I'm not worried."

After examining the bedroom, the two of them threw on some clothes and then made their way downstairs. Alec took a seat at the bar counter, he was already in his pajamas, he didn't see the point on putting his normal clothes back on. Magnus was wearing a green tank top and his gray boxer-briefs.

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and opened fridge. He pulled out several items and began cooking. They spoke as he did so, and soon Magnus was pushing a plate of parmesan chicken with pasta and a small salad, "This looks amazing." Alec exclaimed, his mouth was salivating from the smell.

"Thanks," Magnus took the stool next to him and handed Alec a fork, "If you tell me your favorites, I'll learn how to make them." Alec then dove into a story about how his sister thought she could cook, so he didn't really have any favorites.

"You'll just have to show me my favorites." Alec smiled at Magnus.

"Okay." Magnus leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

The lights in the house weren't very bright, so when two pairs of headlights flashed in the kitchen window, Alec flinched. Magnus jumped up and ran to the window, he turned around, his face was drained of blood, "You need to run upstairs right now, hide your bag and go in my closet. Behind the row of suits is a good place to hide. I'll come get you when it's safe."

"Why? Is it your dad?"

Magnus nodded, "Yes, you need to go now." Magnus grabbed Alec's plate of food and tossed its contents into the trash, rinsed it and threw it back into the cabinet.

Alec turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He stopped when he saw the bed, he did his best to tidy it and he threw the bottle of lube back in Magnus's side table drawer. He grabbed his bag and went to the closet. It was neat and organized and Alec had no problem finding the spot Magnus spoke of.

There was small cubby, most likely for shoes, but it was just large enough for Alec to crawl inside. He threw his bag inside, turned off the light and slid in. Alec pulled his knees up to his chest and just focused on his breathing. Closed spaces weren't exactly his favorite, but he couldn't get caught.

Muffled yelling sounded through the walls, and Alec tensed. Did his dad see Alec's footsteps in the grass and know he was here? Was he hurting Magnus again? Alec really wanted to go and investigate, but the way Magnus described his father, he knew it was last thing Magnus would want.

After about thirty minutes there were some light footsteps outside the closet door and then the light turned on, "Alec, he's gone." The suits were thrown back and Alec looked up and saw Magnus's face, there was a deep bruise across his left cheek, "Are you okay? You look really pale."

Remembering to breathe, Alec crawled out and grabbed Magnus's hands, "Your face, oh my god."

"He doesn't like it when I cook." Magnus looked down.

"Why didn't you throw away your plate then?"

"So that he wouldn't see signs that you were here," Magnus explained, he leaned into Alec, "I needed something else to be wrong. There are way too many signs that you're here, and it was the only way I could protect you."

"Your dad can't be that scary." Alec said, he wrapped his arms around him.

"He is," the Magnus said it, the severity in his tone made Alec believe it, "But hey, you can have my dinner, I'll make something else for myself."

"Oh, no." Alec frowned and pulled away, "That's yours."

"I've made it for myself plenty of my times, you can have it."

Alec opened his mouth to protest more, but Magnus frowned at him and Alec could see the dark bruise staring at him in the face. He couldn't say no.

"You know that it's snowing?" Magnus said after he poured himself a bowl of cereal, "It's actually falling pretty hard out there." He sat down next to Alec, "We could go out to the woods tomorrow, if you want. Take some pictures; spend some time away from people."

"That sounds nice," Alec twisted his fork around in his noodles.

"Alec, are you alright?" Magnus reached over and tucked some of Alec's hair behind his ear.

"Not really." Alec was having some strong emotions about what had just happened. He wanted to go find Magnus' father and beat the living hell out of him. No one had any right to hurt Magnus; it should've been Alec protecting him, not the other way around.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus leaned in tried to look at him; Alec avoided his gaze, "Is It because of my dad?"

"Yes," Alec exhaled, "I don't want to talk about it, because I'm very angry and I might say something I regret."

"I understand. Do you want to watch a movie after we eat?"

"No," Alec cut into the chicken with the side of his fork, "Can we just go to bed?"

"Of course," Magnus looked down at his cereal and took a bite. Silence fell between them, and Alec wanted nothing more than to just grab him and pull him into his arms.

They finished up, did the dishes with minimal words between each other. Quietly they went back upstairs, Magnus changed the sheets. He moved over to the far side and pulled back the blankets, "C'mon, let's get some rest."

Alec crawled in and Magnus followed. Magnus didn't move from his spot, but Alec went right to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and burying his face into his collar bone, "I'm so angry at your father right now. I want to kill him."

"I know," Magnus wrapped his legs and arms around him, "I'll get away from him someday, okay?" Magnus pressed kisses on his forehead, "I wanted to ask you something, why did you look like you were going to feint when I came and got you?"

"Erm, I'm not a fan of small spaces." Alec admitted, "Never have been."

"I'm sorry I asked you to do that."

"Don't feel bad," Alec pushed his hands under Magnus's shirt and ran them over his skin, "You didn't know."

Their words stopped again, Alec just listened to Magnus' breathing, and Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec's hair.

Magnus started to grind on him a little, their legs rubbed against each other. Alec sucked on the skin between his breasts, a small moan escaped Magnus, "I am so lucky I found you." Magnus whispered.

"Why?"

"You know how to touch me," He pushed Alec on his back kissed him hard, biting on his lower lip. Magnus threw his hands to the hem of Alec's shirt and pulled it off. His hands wandered and his mouth sucked and kissed him everywhere, "Where do you like to be touched?"

Alec gasped as Magnus closed his mouth over his nipple, "Are we going to ruin the sheets again?" Alec didn't really mind, he loved being his close to Magnus.

"Yes," Magnus stripped himself of his clothes and then tugged on Alec's pajama pants, "Unless you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to," Alec whispered and Magnus covered Alec's mouth. Magnus pulled Alec's hips to his and lifted his legs, pulling off his pants the rest of the way. Alec felt a bit exposed in this position, but he didn't say anything.

"Turn over," Magnus commanded, and Alec did. Magnus was between his legs, and he rubbed his hands up and down his back. Goose flesh rose on his skin and Alec buried his face into the pillow. His body felt loose, Magnus could do whatever he wanted to it and Alec wouldn't care.

His hands traveled down lower and he grabbed Alec's rear, all the air in Alec's lungs disappeared. Magnus grappled him hard, kneading him with great force. Alec didn't think he could ever be this turned on like this; being touched by someone else was a different level entirely.

Magnus brought his hands lower to his thighs and squeezed them. Alec- not having complete control over his body- turned his torso and grabbed the back of Magnus's head forcing him to look at him. They locked eyes, Magnus' golden gaze like a flame in darkness.

Leaning forward, without breaking his stare, Magnus kissed Alec softly. Holding Alec in place with one hand and reaching around with the other, Magnus grabbed Alec's neglected member. Alec gasped against Magnus's lips at his touch and Magnus only deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past Alec's lips and dueling with his own.

As Magnus stroked Alec, he also ground his hips into his back side, his stiff cock rubbing hard against Alec's entrance. Alec felt his body tense in anticipation and excitement but Magnus seemed to notice and interpret it differently because he pulled back entirely, "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I'm sorry, I'm going too fast."

"No," Alec whined, "No, keep going." Alec pushed himself forward awkwardly and reached for the side table drawer. The bottle of lube was where he put it and he pulled it out, he offered it to Magnus, "Seriously, don't stop, please."

Magnus took the bottle and Alec laid back into his previous position, he wait for Magnus to touch him as soon as he felt him on his body, he let out a moan. He was holding so much in, he wanted to be touched by Magnus so badly.

Alec felt Magnus pressed soft kisses down his back, his breath hot on his skin, "You are so beautiful," Magnus whispered, "The most gorgeous boy in the world." Magnus's words made him blush and Alec chuckled, "You don't believe me?" Magnus said flatly.

"I believe you feel that way," Alec said turning his head, "It's just weird hearing it said out loud."

"Then I'll say it until it isn't weird." Magnus smiled and then suddenly his hands squeezed his behind hard and Alec cried out. Magnus gave an airy laugh, and then Alec felt Magnus pressing into him, his fingers slick with lube. The force was intense and all the air in Alec's lungs escaped, "Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"Y-yeah," Alec stammered, "Erm, it's just-" Magnus pushed further in and Alec fell face first into the pillows, "Keep going," he encouraged, his voice muffled in the pillow.

"You're doing really well," Magnus kissed his neck, "Tell me if it's too much though, okay?"

Alec nodded, his face still smashed into the bed. Unnoticeably, Alec reached down and grabbed his erection; he squeezed it hard as he focused on the feeling of Magnus opening him. He moved his fingers deeply inside of him, and pre-come leaked from the head of his shaft. Alec tried to control himself, but soon he was writhing against the sheets.

Magnus pressed down and his whole body quivered, "Do you feel that?" Magnus asked, "Is it good?"

"Yes," Alec bucked his hips into Magnus's hand, "I want more, please."

"I wish you could see yourself," Magnus's tone was amused, "You would find it embarrassing." He removed his hand, and placed himself over Alec's entrance, "Maybe I should take a picture."

"Or you could shut up," Alec snapped, he felt heavy and annoyed, "You talk too much Magnus, just do it already."

"Fine, fine," Magnus's hands where on Alec's hips, he pressed his groin against Alec's backside again, this time it was hot and wet, "Really, tell me if I hurt you."

When Magnus told Alec that he felt like his size wasn't good enough, Alec disregarded it. He felt like he would make that assumption for himself when this part happened to him. Alec was thicker, that was a fact, but not by much.

Alec felt like he was being split open slowly, "Magnus!" he cried, "Oh my god." He buried his face in the sheets and bit down on the fabric, it didn't feel raw and for that Alec was thankful.

A couple more inches in and Alec had adjusted better, and the pressure, oh lord the pressure inside of him was intense. He wanted to burst.

Sweat covered his brow and his cock was throbbing, "You feel amazing Alec," Magnus, his voice a whimper, "Is it still okay?"

"Oh my god yes," Alec tried to push himself up, but his arms wouldn't hold, "Magnus, please I want all of you."

Magnus grunted and he filled Alec to the brim, he could feel him in the back of his throat. Magnus dropped down, his arms on both of his sides, his legs sliding over Alec's, "Can I move?" His lips were against his ear, his breath hot on his skin.

"Do it," Alec reached down for Magnus's hand; his hand was a tight fist. Magnus let out a loud breath and he covered Alec's back with his body, his heart was beating so hard Alec could feel it pound against him.

Their hands locked together, Magnus's long fingers with Alec's flat and rounded ones, their skin tones contrasting dramatically in the dim lamp light. Magnus sucked hard on Alec's neck as he shifted his hips and pulled out, the breath hitched in the back of Alec's the throat, he pushed back in and suddenly the air was gone.

Magnus ground against Alec, his hands becoming tighter around Alec's. With every thrust, Alec's body wound tighter, Magnus hit the spot every time. Magnus' weight bore on Alec, and taking in air became difficult. Alec tried to say something, but his body felt so good he didn't want to stop.

"Alec," Magnus moaned against his ear, "Y-your breathing-" he gasped and picked up the pace. His head rested between Alec's shoulder blades, his hands moved down spread Alec's cheeks, he pressed even deeper inside of Alec.

There was so much pressure rising in Alec, but he couldn't find release. He tried to slide his hand down under his stomach to jerk himself off, but Magnus was grinding into him so roughly he could fit his hand, "Magnus," Alec huffed, "I need to-"

Magnus slammed hard into Alec, and he felt a hot rush flood inside of him. Magnus dropped on top of Alec, his body loose and sweaty.

Alec felt blood starting to bubble under his skin, he felt hot, frustrated and uncomfortable, "Magnus, get off me," he demanded, Magnus shifted slowly, but Alec felt impatient. He pulled himself out from underneath Magnus and sat upright, his legs dangling over the bed.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Magnus touched his shoulder.

Embarrassment flooded Alec, what did he say? Sorry Magnus but I didn't come, would you mind helping me out? Alec didn't really feel like saying those words out loud, "It's nothing," he lied, "I just need to use the bathroom."

Magnus leaned over his shoulder, "Oh," he said his tone wary, "I-I'm sorry, let me help." He wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him down.

"Magnus, it's okay," Alec tried to sit up, but Magnus was already pushing him down into the pillows and onto his back.

"No, it's not. I should have controlled myself," Magnus snipped, "You deserve to feel just as good as I do." He grabbed Alec's now pouting shaft and covered it with his mouth. Magnus' body temperature was high and it made his mouth even hotter.

Alec grabbed at the sheets as he was finally getting the attention he needed. Magnus dragged his tongue up the base then sucked hard on his head. Magnus pressed his fingers back inside Alec, his hold wet with come and lube.

Magnus swirled his tongue around his tip and worked his fingers inside of Alec, this made Alec's toes curl and his back arch, "Magnus," He gasped, "I'm so close."

He didn't seem to take the warning, because his method was relentless. Magnus' mouth worked a storm in Alec's body. His stomach was thrumming; the blood in his ears pounded and his throat was tight.

Soon Alec's body was thrown into a fit of spasms, he wasn't sure if he cried out, but he hoped he did. He let go inside of Magnus' mouth, and Magnus held onto his hips to keep him in place as he thrashed around.

Magnus pulled away, licking his lips, "Is that better?" Alec nodded, unable to say anything yet, "Good, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish with me."

Alec sighed, "It's not a big deal, it felt good regardless."

Laboriously, Magnus hauled himself over next to Alec. He settled down on his back and looked over at Alec, All he said was, "I love you, Alexander."

Alec searched his face, his skin was flushed and his eyes shone, "I love you too." He replied. Alec extended his arms to Magnus and leaned into him, burying his face into his neck. Magnus grabbed the blankets and covered their naked bodies.

They wound their bare bodies together; Alec just enjoyed the feeling of being held by someone that cared for him. He pressed hisses on Magnus's neck and ran his hands down his back, he could feel goose flesh rise, "Alec," Magnus said exhausted, his hands trailing down to Alec's chest, "When I was inside you, did it feel good?"

"Mmhmm," He hummed in approval, "It was really nice, you're not as small as you think."

"Stop," he frowned and dug his face into the pillow.

"I'm not allowed to embarrass you?" Alec teased, "You can say whatever you want while you're dominating me, but I can't compliment you after great sex?"

"No, no you can't" He barely spoke, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and heavy. Alec closed his eyes too and listened to Magnus breathe.

He tried to focus for a moment about what he had to do, about the funeral and moving and new school, but he just wanted to be in the moment. Alec feared this would be the only good time for him in a while, he knew he had to take as much of Magnus in before he was separated from him.

Alec was aware that Magnus' father would take notice if Magnus was going up to Portland every weekend to see him. What could they do?

Before Alec could answer Magnus stirred and pressed a few soft kisses on Alec's lips, "I love you," he grumbled, and Alec drifted off with Magnus on his mouth.


End file.
